A Spiderman Story
by Super-nanny
Summary: One of the Hikaris another character of his life before the anime series started. Who is he? And how did the events in this story affect the rest of his life?… Based on the movie Spiderman, no flames!
1. Unveiled

Author's notes: Hi, I decided to re-write this story. Don't worry all previous fans of the original, it's still basically the same story, only parts of it have changed.

Enjoy this new version of **A Spiderman Story**

**A Spiderman story  
Chapter 1 - Unveiled**

A woman in a dark blue lather cat suit, white boots and gloves, a blue mask over her violet eyes and had long blonde hair. She jumped from building to building being chased by the well-known hero of Domino City, Spiderman. The woman landed on a building top and turned around. Spiderman landed on the same building and came face to face with her.

"Black cat, I need to talk to you!" Spiderman said.

"Look, stop following me!" Black cat yelled before she turned to jump off the building. "Now, I'm out of here!"

"Mai…" Spiderman suddenly said, this made her stop instantly and she turned around to face him again.

"How did you…? I mean, why would you call me that?" She asked.

"Mai, I know…I know your Mai Valentine, you're a duellist, you came 4th in Duellist Kingdom, your favourite card is Harpie Lady…"

"How do you know all this?" Mai said as she took of her mask to reveal her face. She then walked up to were Spiderman was standing, stopped a few inches away from him and touched his mask. "Who are you…"

Spiderman then reached up his hand and began to pull off the mask from the back of his head. When his mask was fully off, Mai gasped in shock at who was before her…

* * *

Author's notes: Who is Spiderman? How does he know Mai?  
Find out in the next chapter of **A Spiderman Story**!

Please Review


	2. The Story Begins

**Key:**

/-Text -/ - Hikari to Yami  
/--Text --/ - Yami to hikari  
_Text_ - Spiderman telling the story

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 2 - The Story Begins**

Spiderman then reached up his hand and began to pull off the mask from the back of his head. When his mask was fully off, Mai gasped in shock at who was before her…

He had spiky red/purple hair with blonde spikes sticking out at the front and violet eyes.

"Yugi…" Mai whispered as she took a few steps back.

"Yes, it's me," Yugi replied.

* * *

Later, Mai and Yugi sat on the top of the tall building in Domino City, under the moonlight. They were both still in their costumes, but each of them hadn't got their masks on.

"So…how, or more importantly, when did all this happen?" Mai asked.

"Well…it all started about to years ago," Yugi replied.

"So before we meet in Duellist Kingdom then."

"Yeah, that was a year ago."

"Correct. All right then, I want you to tell me everything. Starting with what happened two years ago."

"Okay…man, were things different back then…my dad was living was us, my mum had died when I was younger, me and Seto Kaiba were friends…"

"What! How could you be friends with him?"

"Hey, quit butting in, I'm telling the story!"

"_Sorry_."

"Anyway, this was back before he took over Kaiba corp. As for Joey and Tristan, they weren't my friends yet…they were my bullies. And…"

"And what?"

"And I had a crush on Tea," Yugi said as he blushed. "She was living next door to me at the time…"

"No way!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, one day we had a school trip to a science lab…"

---Flashback---

_Everyone seat on the bus going to the field trip…well, almost everybody…_

Suddenly, some one bang on the bus window, every one started to laugh (except Tea). It was a small boy, about 16 years old, he had pointy violet and black hair with a bit of blonde at the front, violet eyes with glasses on and he wore blue trousers, black top, a blue jacket, had a brown back-pack on and had a chain round his neck with the millennium puzzle on it. He was running along side the bus and banging his hand on the window.

"Hey! Stop the bus!" he shouted.

"Hey, tell him to stop, please!" he shouted again.

Everyone continued to laugh at him, even the bus driver joined in.

"Stop! Hey, Hey! Stop the bus!"

"Stop the bus," an Tea annoyed Tea said to the bus driver "He's been chasing us since Woodhaven boulevard!"

The bus driver nodded his head and stopped the bus.

"Awww." most of the students said on the bus.

Once the bus doors opened Yugi got on.

"Thank you," he said, almost out of breath. "Sorry I'm late."

Just then someone throws a paper ball at him and everyone laughed at him again.

Yugi takes a deep breath and starts walking up the bus to find somewhere to sit. First he sees a spare seat next to a girl with glasses on.

"Don't even think about it!" she said as she covered the seat with her books.

"Your so lame Moto!" some one shouts out.

Joey, Tristan's friend, look back at Tristan with a big smirk on his face and Tristan nods back at him.

Yugi spots another seat next to Weevil. But when Weevil sees Yugi coming towards him, he instantly shakes his head.

So Yugi moves on again, this time he sees Tea and smiles at her. But Yugi is so mesmerised by Tea that he doesn't see Joey stick his foot out in front of him. This caused Yugi to fall flat on hit's face on the bus floor, knocking his glasses off and causing his deck to fall out of his pocket.

Yet again everyone starts laughing at him as he sighs, gets up, picks up his glasses and his deck, and moves on to find a seat.

* * *

_Then we finally arrived at the science museum…_

"Mid-town high seniors," The class teacher, said. "No wandering, the procedure is…" he grabs the ball that Joey was playing with off him, "Knock it off! Remember, it is a privilege to be here. We are guests of Domino City University's science department, so behave accordingly. Let's not have a repeat of our trip to the planetarium."

Meanwhile, Tea looks over her shoulder, in the direction of Yugi, and smiled. Yugi instantly noticed she was looking at him and froze.

/-Yami, Yami! -/

Yami appeared beside Yugi (_remember that only I can see him_).

/--What is it Yugi? --/

/-It's Tea, she's…she's smiling at me-/

Yami looks over at Tea, who put her hand up to wave.

/--Well wave back then! That way you can finally tell her how you feel! --/

Suddenly, a big smile appeared on Yugi's face and he waved back.

/--Good, now go over and talk…--/

Before Yami could finish his sentence, Tea's two friends walked right though him (literally) and joined up with Tea.

"Hey Tea," they both said as all three of them walked off with the group.

/--Oh--/

Yugi sighs and walks on to join the group as Yami goes back into the puzzle.

As Yugi crosses the road, a car stops nearby, which has a driver in the front and two men in the back. One of the men stepped out and spotted his best friend.

"Yugi!" He called out as Yugi stopped and turned around.

"Hi ya Seto," Yugi replied.

The two friends start to walk up to the building together when the other man suddenly came out of the car and went towards them.

"Seto!" Gozaboro said holding up his backpack. "Won't you be needing this?"

"Thanks dad," Seto replied, taking his bag off his father. "Yugi, may I introduce my father, Gozaboro Kaiba."

"I've heard so much about you."

"It's a great honour to meet you, sir," Yugi said shaking Gozaboro's hand.

"Seto tells me you're quite the duellist and a science whiz. You know I'm something of a scientist myself."

"I've read all your reach on nano-technology, really brilliant."

"And you understood it?"

"Yes, I wrote a paper on it."

"Impressive, your parents must be very proud."

"I live with my grandfather, and my...umm…friend, Yami. Also my father comes to see me when he's in town, they are proud."

"Hey you two!" the teacher yelled, Seto and Yugi looked back at him. "Let's move."

They both turned back to Gozaboro.

"Nice to meet you," Yugi said, shaking his hand again.

"Hope to see you again."

Seto and Yugi turned around and walked up to the entrance.

"He don't seem so bad," Yugi said to Seto.

"Yeah, not if you're a genius," Seto replied. "I think he wants to adopt you as well."

Yugi chuckles as they enter the building and joined up with the group.

---End of Flashback---

"Wow, things were different back then," Mai said.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "But then something happened which changed my life forever…"

To be continued…

_

* * *

_

Author's notes: What is happened to Yugi two years ago? Why doesn't he want to talk about Tea?

Find out in the next chapter of **A Spiderman story.**

Please Review.


	3. Bitten by a spider

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Spiderman, so please don't sue.

Author's notes: I just want to say thank you to dr fan/mai-lover for giving me the idea for Mai as Black Cat

Key:  
/-Writing -/-Yugi talking to Yami  
/--Writing--/ -Yami talking to Yugi  
_Writing_ - Yugi telling the story

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 3 - Bitten by a spider**

"What happened?" Mai asked as she lent forward in curiosity.

"Well, we were on the field up to the science lab," Yugi said. "We had just entered the building and a tour guide was showing us around…"

---Flashback---

"There are over 32,000 known species of spider in the world," the tour guide said as she led the class into the main hall. "There in the order aranae, which is divided into three sub groups."

Yugi looked up at the big computer in the middle of the room.

"Wow, that's amazing," Yugi whispered to Seto. "This is the most advanced electron microscope in Japan. It's unreal!"

"Wow," Seto said, pretending to be amazed.

"Arachnids from all three groups posses varying strengths which help them in their food," The tour guide continued.

Meanwhile, Yugi looked over at Tea, she was walking along side Tristan, who was trying to put his arm around her, but Tea pushed him off. She then looked over at Yugi, realising that he was looking at her. But once Yugi realised she was looking back at him, he instantly turned his head forwards to concentrate back on the tour.

"For example, the Delena spider, family Sparassidae, has the ability to jump to catch its prey."

Yugi, trying to take his mind off Tea, holds his camera up.

"For the school paper?" he asked.

The tour guide nodded.

Yugi was about to take a picture of the spider, but then Tristan pushes him from behind, so he misses his shot.

Yugi looks back at Tristan and his mates while they laugh at him and shoved poor Yugi out the way as they moved on.

Yami came out of the millennium puzzle after seeing what they were doing to Yugi.

/--Those guys should be thought a lesson! --/

/-No Yami, just leave it-/

"Next we have the net web spider, family Filistatidae, genus Kukuleania," The tour guide continued as they got to the next spider cage. "It spins an intricate funnel-shaped web whose stands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the type of high-tension wire used in the bridge building."

Yugi holds up his camera again to take a picture of the spider. But this time Joey knocks Yugi with his shoulder, and chuckles.

"Leave him alone!" Seto said, after seeing what they were doing to Yugi.

"Or what?" Joey replied.

"Or his father will fire your father," Tristan tainted, Joey and his other mate laughed. Tristan grabbed Seto's arm and tugged it, so that Seto was facing him. "What's daddy going to do, sue me?"

Suddenly, the teacher appeared in front of them.

"What is going on?" he yelled at them. "The next person who talks will be off this course. I kid you not! Let's go."

Yugi, Seto, Tristan and his gang followed the teacher, rejoined the group and continued the tour.

"This grass spider," The tour guide continued to say, "hunts using a set of reflexes with nerve conduction velocity so fast that some researches believe it almost borders on precognition, an early awareness of danger. A spider sense."

/--Those guys are jerks--/

Yugi nodded to Yami, as he and Seto stopped at a glass cage filled with more spiders.

"Hey, look at that spider," Seto said, pointing at one of the spiders in the cage.

"Some spiders change colours to blend into their environment," Yugi said to Seto. "It's a defence mechanism."

"Yugi, what makes you think I want to know that."

"Who wouldn't," A confused Yugi replied.

"Over five pain staking years, Domino city's genetic research facility…" The tour guide was saying to the group while Yugi and Seto were talking.

As the group went on, Tea moved in front of Yugi and Seto.

"You gonna talk to her now?" Seto asked Yugi.

"No, come on. You talk to her," Yugi replied.

"All right."

As Seto went over to Tea and stood next to her, Yami came out of his puzzle and stood next to Yugi.

/--Yugi, what are you doing? That could have been your chance--/

Yugi didn't reply, he was to busy watching Seto and Tea. Tea was looking at the 15 glass boxes of spiders in front of her.

"Disgusting," she said to herself.

"Yeah, hateful little things," Seto replied, trying to get into conversation with her.

"I love 'em."

"Yeah, me too!" Seto quickly replied. "You know, spiders can change their colours to blend into their environment."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's a, uh, defence mechanism."

"Cool."

A confused look appeared on Yami's face.

/--Isn't that something you would say? --/

"Yeah," Yugi whispered.

Meanwhile, the guide continued on with her tour.

"We used synthesized transfer R.N.A to encode a entirely new game…" she said to the group, "combining the genetic information from all three spiders into these fifteen genetically designed super spiders."

Tea looked closely into one of the glass boxes.

"There's fourteen," she said to the tour guide.

"I beg your pardon?"

"One's missing."

"Huh, I guess the researches are working on that one."

Like did they know that the spider had escaped, and it had built it's web right above them.

"Do you know that this is the largest electron microscope in Japan?" Seto said to Tea.

Noticing Seto had been talking though the presentation, their teacher walked up to him and Tea.

"You were talking thought out that women's entire presentation," he said, before pulling Seto away from Tea. "Let's go talk about how we listen."

Tea continued to looked at the 'fourteen' spiders as Yugi watched her.

/--Go on then Yugi, you know you want to --/

Yami pushed Yugi forward a bit and then went back into the puzzle.

"Hey!" Yugi said out load to Yami. Tea suddenly looked back at Yugi, thinking he was talking to her. Yugi froze for a second. Then, thinking on his feet, Yugi holds up his camera. "Urr…could I take your picture? I…I need one with a student in it."

"Sure," Tea replied. "Where do you want me?" Tea moved so that she should next to the spider cages. "Over here?"

"Yeah, that's great."

"Don't make me look ugly!"

"That's impossible."

When Tea was ready, Yugi took his first photo of her.

"Oh, perfect," Yugi said as he took another photo.

Little did Yugi realise, he was standing directly underneath where the escaped 'super' spider was. Using it's web, the spider made it's way down to Yugi and landed on his hand.

"Is that good?" Tea asked.

"That's great!" Yugi replied.

Still not noticing the spider on his hand, Yugi took another photo.

"Tea, let's go!" one of Tea's friends yelled from across the room.

Hearing this, Tea instantly walked off to re-join the class.

"Wait…thanks!" Yugi said. Suddenly, the spider that was on Yugi's hand, bit him. "Ow!"

Yugi instantly shock his hand and the spider fell off on to the floor. Yugi crouched down to see the blue and red spider crawl away under a machine.

Yami, sensing that Yugi had been hurt, came out of the puzzle again.

/--Yugi! Are you all right--/

/-I'm fine…-/

Yugi looked down at the bite mark on his hand.

/-…I think-/

"Moto!" the teacher yelled across the room. "Let's go!"

Yugi walked on to join the rest of the class, as they continued the tour.

---End Flashback---

"Whoa, so that explains Spiderman," Mai replied. Yugi chuckled a bit. "So when and how did you find out about your powers?"

"Well, after that things started to fell weird…"

* * *

Author's notes: What happened to Yugi after he was bitten? How did he react? Find out next chapter on **A Spiderman Story**

Please Review


	4. After Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Spiderman, so please don't sue.

Key:  
/-Writing -/-Yugi talking to Yami  
/--Writing--/ -Yami talking to Yugi  
_Writing -_ Yugi telling the story

**A Spiderman Story  
Chapter 4 - After effects**

"So when and how did you find out about your powers?"

"Well, after that things started to fell weird…"

---Flashback---

_After we got back from the field trip, I went straight home. I remember feeling faint as I walked all the way back to my house. One I got there, my grandfather and my dad were in the dinning from. My dad, Jack, works a lot of the time at the shop down stairs. You see, he was the original owner of the game shop, before… _(long pause) _Anyway, I didn't get to see him as often…_

Yugi walked thought the door, looking get tried and out of breath.

"Hey kiddo, your just in time for dinner," Jack said before he started to set out the table.

"How was your field trip Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Uh…I don't feel well. I'm going to go to sleep," Yugi replied as he headed upstairs.

"You won't have a bite?" Jack asked Yugi.

"No thanks, I've had a bite."

"D…D…Did you get some pictures Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Uh, I've got to crash. Everything's fine!"

Solomon turned back to Jack as Yugi reached his room.

"What was that about?"

* * *

When Yugi got up to his room, he closed the door. He then took off the millennium puzzle, put it on his table and took his shirt off as well. He felt very faint. Yami came out of the puzzle and stood next to him.

/--Yugi, what wrong? --/

Yugi's breath became heavier and felt even more faint as he collapsed on the floor.

/--Yugi! Yugi! --/

But Yugi couldn't hear him. He was shaking so much. Yami grabbed the blanket that was on Yugi's bed and pulled it over him. But what Yami didn't notice was that the bite mark the spider gave Yugi had swollen up badly.

/--Yugi! What's happening to you? --/

Again Yugi didn't reply. He could feel something, something inside of him, changing….

---End flashback---

"I could feel something, something inside of me, changing…" Yugi told Mai. "But I didn't know what at the time."

"Wow, that must have been scary," Mai replied.

"I'll never forget how I felt that night. Or the next morning…"

---Flashback---

_Next morning…_

Yugi woke up with a fright, like a just had a bad dream, and looked around the room. He was lying topless on his bedroom floor with a red blanket over him.

He stood up, picked up his glasses and put them on as walked he over to his mirror.

Just one problem, he couldn't see a thing out of them! Yugi kept on taking them off and putting them back on again to compare the sight. A confused look came on Yugi's face as he put the glasses his bedside table.

"That's weird," he said to himself.

Yugi was about to walk away from the mirror, when he spotted something different. He had suddenly become a lot more muscular overnight.

"H…H…How did this happen?" Yugi said, not sure whether to be happy or worried.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Yugi," Jack said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all okay?"

"Uh…I'm fine."

"Are you feeling any better this morning? Any change?"

"Change? Yeah!" Yugi replied as his looked down at his improved body. "Big change!"

"Well hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"Right."

Yugi walked over to his table by the window to pick up his millennium puzzle. He was about to pick it up, until he saw Tea outside of his window, in her bedroom next door. His eyes lit up once he saw her, which made Yugi completely forget about the puzzle.

In Tea's room, she was brushing her hair. Once she finished, Tea grabbed her school bag and went out of her room.

Once Yugi saw this, he quickly got dressed and rushed out of his room, without the millennium puzzle.

* * *

Yugi rushed down the stairs so fast that he ran up the side of the wall before jumping down on the last step, with out realising it. This made both Jack and Solomon jump.

"Whoa!" Jack responded.

"Jesus," Solomon said, chuckling. "I thought you were sick!"

"I got better," Yugi replied as he picked up his school bag and headed for the front door. "Bye guys."

"You haven't eaten anything yet Yugi," Jack said. "Have you got your lunch money?"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget we're painting the kitchen right after school," Solomon said. "Got it?"

Sure thing Grandpa. Don't start without me!"

"And don't start up with me," Solomon joked before Yugi went out the door. He then turns back to Jack. "Teenagers, raging hormones. They never change."

"They grow up so fast," Jack sighed.

* * *

Just as Yugi stepped out of the house, he heard shouting and screaming coming from Tea's house. Suddenly, Tea stormed out her house, followed by her father.

"I don't care what your mother says, your trash!" Her father yelled at Tea. "You're always going to be trash, just her!"

"I have to go to school," Tea sobbed as she walked away.

"Ah, who's stopping you?" he said as he went back inside the house.

Yugi watched on as Tea walked away and then after awhile, he walked on in the same way (keep in mind that there going to the same place). Once Tea got to the bus stop, she lent on the wall, crossed her arms and looked at the ground. Once Yugi got there, he stopped a distance away from the bus stop and Tea.

"Hi Tea," Yugi whispered, as he practiced how he would talk to her. "Hey Tea, I don't know if you realise this, but we've been neighbours since I was six…an…and I was wondering if maybe we could get together sometime…maybe do something fun. Or, I don't know. Thought it'd be time to get to know each other…"

But as Yugi was talking to himself, Tea's friends pulled up in their car. Tea instantly got in and they drove off.

"…Or not," Yugi sighed.

/-Oh well, I've missed my chance…again. What do you think Yami…Yami? -/

Yugi looked down at where the millennium puzzle would normally be, only to find it wasn't there.

'Oh no, I forgot the puzzle! I wonder if I have got time to go back and get it?' Yugi thought before the school bus drove past him. "Not again!"

Yugi immediately ran after the bus and started banging on the side of it.

"Hey! Hey! Stop the bus!" Yugi yelled. The students on the bus started laughing at him.

Suddenly, as Yugi touched the banner on the side of the bus, it stuck to his hand like superglue. When Yugi stopped to see what was going on, the banner ripped of the bus, still stick to Yugi's hand.

The bus drove on, leaving Yugi in the middle of the road. He tried to shake the banner off his hand but it wouldn't get off. So he grabbed the banner with his free hand and pulled it off.

Once it was off, Yugi looked down at the hand that it got stuck to in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

---End Flashback---

"Wow, it's that when you realized you had powers?" Mai asked.

"No, it's was a little curious at first about how it happened, but then I didn't take any notice." Yugi said. "I just knew that if I didn't run I'd be late for school!"

* * *

Author's notes: Yugi's starting to discover his powers, but will they lead him into any other sticky situations? Find out next chapter on **A Spiderman Story**

Please Review


	5. The Fight of Friends

Author's notes: Hi every one thanks for reviewing.  
I'd thought I'd take the time to answersome reviews:

**shaman-duelist** - I'm glad the title caught your eye. I went though loads of different titles before I got to that one. And don't worry, with in the next few chapters, you will start seeing the story turning more Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Batman Genesis** - If you remember, Joey and Tristan bullied Yugi before the anime started. So it was easy to cast their roles.

**dr fan/mai-lover** - Thanks for reviewing. I have taken note of your x-men idea, but I'm kind of in the middle of writing two super-hero stories already. Maybe look out for it in the future.

Thanks to you others that reviewed as well, except you lot that wrote bad things about my story. That made me sad TT, but angry as well! Fly my superhero and villain/anime characters and destroy them! (Evil laughs)

Anyway…enjoy!

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 5 - The Fight of Friends**

"Okay, well go on and tell the rest of the story!" Mai said.

"All right already! Quit rushing me!" Yugi replied.

----Flashback----

_I was on my way to school when…_

Yugi ran as fast as he could though the streets when his phone rang. Yugi picked it up and answered it with out stopping.

"Hello?" he said.

"Yugi, it's Seto," the voice said from the other end of the phone. "Listen, I'm going to be a little late this morning."

"Ok…ay, b…but wh…why?"

"Hang on, why do you sound out of breath?"

"Cause if I stop I'll be late as well!"

"Missed the bus again?"

"Hey, I didn't miss it! I was one time this morning and it drove right past me!" Yugi yelled into the phone as he stopped, he could hear Seto laughing. "Anyway, what's your excuse?"

"Something's wrong with my dad. I found him lying on the floor this morning and then all these people came in saying something happened in the lab last night."

"Sounds big, all right, I'll cover for you…again."

"Thanks buddy," Seto replied as the call ended.

Yugi ran off again and finally reached the school.

"Yes, nearly there!" Yugi said as he ran across the road. But suddenly a car was heading right towards him. "Ah!"

With out realizing, Yugi jumped up really high as the car went speeding under him. When Yugi got back down, he watched the car drive away in confusion.

"What was that?" he wondered to himself, about what just happened. Suddenly Yugi heard the school bell go off. "Ah! I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Later on at lunchtime, Yugi sat on a table in the lunch hall, by himself, eating his lunch. 

'I wonder how Seto is doing?' he wondered to himself.

When Yugi looked up from his lunch, he saw Tea coming his way with her lunch tray. He smiled at her, but she did not notice him and walked right past him.

Suddenly, Yugi sensed something as Tea walked past.

Unknown to Tea, there was a puddle of split juice on the floor. She slipped on it; fell backwards as her lunch was thrown into the air. As she fell back, Yugi turned round and caught her, lifted her up and managed to catch all of her lunch on to her tray.

Tea was amazed at what just happened…and so was Yugi.

"Wow, great reflexes!" Tea said to Yugi. "Thanks."

"No problem," Yugi replied.

"Hey, you have nice eyes," Tea said as she looked at him. "I…I didn't notice without your glasses. Did you just get contacts?"

'What can I say?' I thought, as he was lost for words. 'That my eyes were magically fixed over night? Just say something…anything!'

But all Yugi could get out was a smile.

"Well, see ya."

Yugi watched her walk away as sat on the table behind. When Yugi came back down to reality, he sat back down on his table and sighed. He then went to pick up his fork, but it suck to his hand! He tried pulling it off his hand, but when he did it, some sort of white string like thing came out of his wrist.

'What's this?' he thought. 'It kind of looks like a web.'

Yugi was even more confused than before. He tried to shake it off, but suddenly it sort out and attached it self to a left over lunch tray that was on the next table.

Yugi's mouth flew wide open in shock, he looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled it back. The tray went flying towards Yugi, but he moved out of the way before it could hit him. Unfortunately, Tristan was sitting right behind him and the tray hit him, from behind, instead.

Tristan was covered in the leftovers from the tray. Everyone immediately started laughing at him.

Yugi instantly got up and walked away, not noticing the web that came out of his arm, still was attached to the tray and was dragging behind him.

Tristan angrily turned round to see who dared to do that to him and then saw Yugi.

"Moto?" Tristan said.

Everyone watched Yugi walk away, all wondering what was going on. When Yugi left the lunch hall he accidentally got his web trapped in the door. Everyone started laughing at him as he tried to break free.

* * *

Yugi eventually managed to get the web off and headed for his locker. Tristan angrily followed him down the school corridor, pushing everyone out that got in his way, and headed towards Yugi. Suddenly, when Yugi got there, he looked up from it. 

'What's going on? I can sense everything around me,' he thought. 'The paper airplanes cutting though the air, the flies buzzing, the spit balls being fired, Tristan throwing a punch at me…Uh oh!

Yugi instantly got out the way of Tristan's punch, which made him hit Yugi's locker instead.

"Think you're pretty funny, don't you freak?" Tristan shouted.

"Tristan," Tea said as she came down the corridor with the others. The students made a circle round Yugi and Tristan. "It was just an accident!"

"How about my fist breaking his teeth, that's the accident."

"Come on Tristan, that's enough now!"

"I don't want to fight you Tristan," Yugi boldly said.

"I wouldn't want to fight me neither," Tristan threatened as he put his fists up.

The students start yelling as threw he the first punch, but Yugi quickly dodged it easily. It was like Yugi knew exactly were it was coming from. Tristan threw a few more punches, but the same thing happened again. Suddenly, Tristan threw a great long punch at him. But Yugi bent backwards to avoid it, all of the students gasped.

Once Seto finally got to school, he joined in the crowd and stood next to Tea, to see what was going on.

"Help him Seto!" Tea said to him.

Suddenly, Joey charged at Yugi from behind. Yugi sensed this and did a back flip over him. The students gasped again.

"Which one?" Seto replied to Tea.

"All yours man," Joey cowardly said.

Tristan angrily pushes Joey out the way and then charged at Yugi, throwing lots of pushed at him. Which Yugi, again, dodged easily.

Suddenly, Yugi grabbed Tristan's arm and twisted it up, making Tristan scream in pain. Then Yugi threw his own punch at him, making Tristan go flying backwards. When Tristan stopped sliding backwards along the floor, bumped into a teacher, making the teacher drop his lunch all over Tristan's face.

Yugi couldn't believe he done that. He looked at the crowd to get their reaction.

"Jesus Moto, you are a freak," Joey said to him before going over to Tristan.

Suddenly Yugi wasn't as confident anymore.

"Yugi, that was...that was amazing!" Seto said.

Yugi looked over at Tea, just by looking at her, he realised what he had really done and what he was turning into. He immediately ran off.

"Yugi!" Seto yelled.

Tea watched Yugi in shock as he ran out of the school doors.

---End Flashback---

"Oh my god!" Mai replied. "And those two end up being your friends?"

"Yeah," Yugi said. "But a completely different story."

"So you are starting to realise something is going on. Then what happens?"

* * *

Author's notes: What does to Yugi after his fight with his future friends? Find out next chapter on **A Spiderman Story**

Please Review (No flames, don't make me send my supers on to you!)


	6. Jumping to new heights

**A Spiderman story  
****Chapter 6 - ****Jumping to new heights **

"So you are starting to realise something is going on," Mai said. "Then what happens?"

"Well…I ran," Yugi said. "And ran, and ran, and ran…"

"Okay Yugi I get it! You ran."

"Don't interrupt! And I ran…until I came to an empty ally…"

---Flashback---

_Ilent up against the ally wall as I looked down at the white mark on mu wrist, where the web had come out of._

'What's happening to me,' Yugi thought, but then he tuned his hand over and saw the bite mark that the super spider had given him. 'Wait a sec, I was bitten by a genetically engineered spider…this white stuff comes out of my arm that looks like a web…I have an early awareness of danger…'

Yugi looked up at a near by spider web and then turned to face the wall behind him.

"I wonder," Yugi said to himself.

First, Yugi placed both of his hands on the wall; he then reached out his left hand further up the wall and pulled himself up and did this with his right hand as well. Yugi kept on doing this until his feet were of the ground and started to crawl up the wall.

"Whoo-hoo!" Yugi yelled out, after he climbed halfway up the wall and looked down.

* * *

Once Yugi had climbed up to the top of the building, he looked out over the other building roofs. 

"Let's see," Yugi said to himself. "I can climb like a spider, now lets see if I can jump like a spider."

Yugi walked to the edge of the building. He then turned around, ran over to the other edge and jumped off.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he jumped through the air and landed on the other building.

But Yugi didn't stop there, he kept on running, jumping and landing on the other buildings, until he came to a building with a wide road beneath it and the building top on the other side was much further down.

'What now?' He thought, before remembering he had his web.

Yugi looked across the road and saw a crane. He brought his arm back and then flicked his wrist out, with his palm facing upwards.

"Go web!" Yugi yelled, but nothing happened. "Fly!…Up, up and away web!…Shazam!" Yugi then tried it with his palm facing down. "It's time to duel…I mean web!…I summon the web!" Still nothing happened. Yugi tried again by putting his hand in different positions. "Go! Go! Go web go!"

---End of Flashback---

Mai fell down in laughter.

"_I summon the web_?" she laughed

"Hey, I was desperate, nothing was working!" Yugi replied. "Thank god it didn't work, those would have been terrible words to say! Any way…"

---Flashback---

_I was just about to give up when…_

'Oh this isn't working!' Yugi thought before he flicked his wrist out again, this time he had his palm facing upwards and his middle figures closed into his palm. But this time the web came shooting out. 'Yes! I did it, now how do I do it again?'

Yugi tried flicking his wrist in the same way and the web came out again.

'All right Yugi, this time concentrate. Aim for that crane over there.'

Yugi's eyes tightened as he aimed his wrist. He shot out the web and it stuck onto the crane. Then, Yugi jumped onto the building edge, while still holding onto the web and looked out over onto the building that he needed to jump onto.

'Okay, just swing from here over to that building down there, shouldn't be to hard…should it?' he thought before taking a deep breath.

"Tallyho."

Yugi jumped off the building and swung down to the other building across the road, whilst screaming. But when he got to the other side, he couldn't stop.

'Uh oh, how do you stop this thing!' he thought before crashing into the wall behind the building that he had landed on and fell down. "Ouch!"

* * *

_After a long day of practicing my new powers, I returned home. Only to find that I forgotten I promised my grandfather I'd help paint the kitchen…_

'Oh man, I completely forgot about this,' Yugi thought as he let out a sigh, while he stood in the painted kitchen.

Suddenly, Yugi heard shouting and screaming coming from Tea's house.

* * *

After Yugi had something to eat, that his mother had left him, he took out the trash bag out to the bin out back. The screaming and shouting still continued next door. 

Suddenly, Tea stormed out of her back door. She was upset, but then saw Yugi.

"Were you listening to that?" she asked.

"No," Yugi replied. "Well, I heard, but I was just taking out the trash."

"I guess you can always hear us."

"Everybody shouts."

"Your family don't."

"They can scream pretty good sometimes. Listen Tea, about today, at school with Tristan…"

"You really freaked us out," Tea said as she walked closer to Yugi.

"I'm sorry. Is he okay?"

"He's just happy you didn't give him a black eye for graduation." Tea paused, smiled at Yugi and walked towards him. "So where are you going after you graduate?"

"Well…I want to move into the city. Hopefully then I'll get a job as a photographer and then work my way though college. How about you then?"

"I'm heading for the city too. I can't wait to get out of here. I want to…"

"What?" Yugi asked. "Come on, tell me."

"I want to…dance, on stage."

"Really?"

"Well that's perfect. When I walk past the dance class-room and see you in there, you're awesome."

"Really."

"Yeah, I cried like a baby when you did that ballet show in front of the class."

"Yugi, that was first grade."

"Well even so. Sometimes when you know people you can just see what's coming."

"Really? What do you see coming for you then?"

"I don't know," Yugi said after taking a second to think about it. "Whatever it is, it's something I've never felt before."

"And…what for me?"

"For you? Your going to light up Broadway."

"You know, you're taller than you look."

"I hunch."

"Don't."

Suddenly, Tristan pulled up outside of Tea's house in his car. After hearing the horn, Tea turns to see him.

"Hey Tea," he yelled. "Come take a ride in my new birthday present."

"I got to go," Tea said as she turned back to face Yugi.

"Bye," Yugi replied as she ran off.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" Tea said as she ran towards Tristan and his car.

"Cool car," Yugi said as he watched her drive off from his back of his house.

* * *

Yugi walked up to his room. Once he was in, he saw the millennium puzzle on his table and put it on. 

/- Yami, Yami, are you there? -/

/-- Yugi, it's about time, where have you been and why didn't you take the puzzle with you this morning? --/

/- I don't know, I guess I…forgot -/

/-- Okay, just don't do it again, you had me worried, I couldn't even reach you though our link --/

/- Couldn't reach me? Why? -/

/-- I don't know, it was like this force was blocking me --/

Yugi suddenly realised what it could have been.

/- Oh…I'm sure it's nothing Yami -/

/-- Okay then. Did you have a nice day today? --/

/- Oh yes-/

_Later that night, Yami went back into the puzzle to do what ever he does, while I was looking at the Daily Bugle newspaper…_

Yugi looked at the cars that were for sale so that he could impress Tea. But they were all way to expensive for him. But suddenly he came across an ad in the corner of the paper.

It said:

_Need cash?_

_Amateur Wrestlers  
__30, 000 yen for just 3 minutes in the ring!  
__Colourful characters a must _

'Wow, if I win that money with the help of my powers, I can get that car, so I can impress Tea.' Yugi thought as he picked up his notebook and wrote 'Costume Possibilities' on the top of the page. 'Lets see, it needs to be something to do with a spider…I don't think I need a utility belt, even though that would be cool…I defiantly need a symbol so that people know who I am. I think I should just have a spider as my symbol so that they know what my powers are…I wonder what colour I should make it. Think Yugi, think! Wait a sec; the spider that bit me was red and blue. Maybe it should be those colours on the suit!'

Yugi drew and drew for hours, throwing most of his ideas way. Until he finished the drawing, held it up to eye level and smiled.

"I've done it!" Yugi shouted out.

/--Done what Yugi? --/

/-Err…nothing. Listen, Yami, can I be on my own for a bit-/

/--But Yugi…--/

---End Flashback---

"Suddenly, Yami disappeared, it was weird, I could hear him wanting to come back out, but it was like I had the power to stop him from doing it!" Yugi said.

"Couldn't you do that before?" Mai asked.

"No, I didn't have the puzzle for long back then, but it was always the other way round. Well, moving on next came target practice…"

* * *

Author's notes: How will Yugi get on at target practice? How did these new powers affect his life? Find out next time on **A Spiderman Story**. 

Please Review.

P.S. A lot of you have been giving me suggestions for another super-hero story. So, **if** I was to do another super-hero/YuGiOh story, which hero should I do and which character shall it be?


	7. great power comes great responsibility

Author's notes: I know I said this last chapter buta lot of you have been giving me suggestions for another super-hero story. So, **if** I was to do another super-hero/YuGiOh story, which hero should I do and which character shall it be?

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 7 - With great power, comes great responsibility **

"Next came target practice…"

---Flashback---

Yugi put an empty can on his desk, walked to the other side of the room and turned around, so that he was facing it. Yugi shot a web out at it, but missed the can. He tried it again, but this time it hit a picture of his family instead of the can. Yugi tried it once more, but this time it hit the can, pulled it back and caught it.

He then tried it on the other side of the room. But this time it attached to his lamp. When Yugi tried pulling it back to get the web off, the lamp went with it! But Yugi managed to dodge it out of its way and it smashed into the wall behind him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Yugi's door.

"Yugi?" jack said from the other side of the door. Yugi opened the door, but only just a bit, so that she could not see into his room. "What's going on in there?"

"I'm just exercising," Yugi replied. "I'm not dressed yet dad."

"Okay, but you're acting so strangely Yugi."

"All right, thanks."

Yugi shuts the door and turned around to face his bedroom, which was covered in his web that he shot out.

---End Flashback---

"Wow, that was a close call," Mai said.

"Yep," Yugi replied. "Once I had a little more practice, I was ready. But nothing could prepare me for what was going to happen next…"

---Flashback---

Yugi stood in his room, getting ready to go out. He put his costume in a brown paper bag and put his millennium puzzle on the table.

"Sorry Yami, I can't take you out today," he said before leaving the room.

* * *

_I was about to charge down stairs when I heard grandpa and dad talking in the shop…_

Yugi sat down on the stairs learning to the conversation.

"Something's bothering him," Jack said. "I know I haven't been there for him much, but I just have this feeling."

"It's called instinct, most parents get that," Solomon said. "But now that you mention it, Yugi does seem different."

"You think he maybe is too embarrassed to tell me or you what it is. Maybe I'm to embarrassed to ask him. You think? I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

'I think that's my cue to go," Yugi thought as he came down the stairs, with his brown paper bag in his hand and headed for the front door. "I'm going to the downtown duelling arena. I'll see you later."

"Wait Yugi," Jack said as he got up. "I'll drive you there, son."

"Oh no, I'll take the train."

"No, no, I need the exercise anyway. Go on."

Solomon smiled at his son and grandson as they both as they went out the door.

* * *

Jack pulled up outside the duelling area in his car with Yugi in the seat next to him. 

"Thanks for the ride dad," Yugi said, as he was about to get out of the car.

"Wait a minute Yugi, we need to talk," Jack said.

"We can talk later."

"Or we can talk now. If you would let me."

"What do we have to talk about anyway? And why now?" Yugi said as he glanced at his watch.

"Yugi, we haven't talked for so long, your grandfather and I don't even know who you are any more. You don't do your chores, you have all those weird experiments in your room, you start fights at school…"

"I didn't start that fight," Yugi interrupted. "I told you that."

"Well you sure helped finished it."

"Well then what was I supposed to do, run away?"

"No, you're never supposed to run away, but…Yugi, look, you're changing. I know, I went though the exact same thing at your age."

"No," Yugi said as his eyes widened a bit. "Not exactly."

"Yugi, these are the years when a man changes into the man he's going to become for the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into. This guy, Tristan Taylor, he probably disserved what happened. But just because you can beat him up, doesn't give you the right to. Remember, _with great power comes great responsibility_."

"Are you afraid I'm going to turn into some kind of criminal? Will you quit worrying about me, okay? Something's different; I'll figure it out. Stop lecturing me, please."

"I mean don't mean to lecture and I don't mean to preach, and I know I'm trying to be a good father all the time…"

"Then stop pretending to be!" Yugi shouted.

"Right," Jack said as he sadly nodded. "I'll pick you up here at ten."

Yugi got out of the car and watched it drive away.

'Maybe I was little hard on him. He was only trying to help and he's always tried his hardiest to be there for me since mum died,' Yugi thought. 'I'll make it up to him later.'

_How wrong I was…_

Yugi was about to head towards the duelling area, but then he saw his father's car turn the corner and then ran off the other way.

---End Flashback---

A few minutes past and Yugi had not said a word.

"What happened after that then?" Mai said, breaking the silence. Yugi looked up at her.

"The match…"

* * *

Author's notes: How will Yugi get on? Will he win the money? And what is upsetting him? Find out in the next chapter of **A Spiderman Story**

Please Review


	8. The Match

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 8 - The Match**

"Next came the match…"

---Flashback---

Yugi entered the stadium where the wrestling match was going on. In the ring was a muscular man with black curly hair; he slammed another wrestler on the floor. Hundreds that should in the crowd cheered and chanted "Bone-Saw!"

"One, Two, Three! Winner!" the referee said before holding up Bone-Saw's arm. The announcer, Croquet, entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Bone-Saw!" Kemo yelled into the microphone. "For 30,000 yen, is there no there one here man enough to take just three minutes in the ring with this Titan of testosterone? Who? I know who…the flying dinosaur!" Rex Raptor comes out wearing A Dinosaur costume.

"I'm one though Dinosaur!" he yelled out.

'Rex? What's he doing here?' Yugi thought. 'Oh well, I'd better get changed.'

Yugi walked off into the changing rooms to get changed into his costume.

* * *

"Next," Mai yelled as she sat behind a table with a line of wrestlers standing in front of her. Yugi was next in the line and he had complete costume on. Mai looked at him up and down and tried to hold back her laughter. "There's no feather weight division here, small fry. Next!" 

"No wait, sign me up!" Yugi said.

"Okay…" Mai replied before she started to talk really fast. "You under stand that N.Y.W.L. is not responsible for any injury you may and probably will sustain while participating in the said event, and you indeed participating under your own free will?"

"Yes," Yugi replied confidently.

"Down the hall to the ramp. May god be with you…Next!"

---End of Flashback---

"Oh right, I remember," Mai said. "You were that skinny guy who I thought would get flattened in seconds."

"Yeah…" Yugi said. "Anyway…"

---Flashback---

I went to the place like you said, got a little lost along the way, and I stood behind the curtain, but I could still see what was going on in the ring…

Bone-Saw threw Rex flying out of the ring.

"Aaahhh!" Rex yelled before he crashed into a nearby table.

"Winner!" the referee said.

"Are you ready for more?" Kemo asked the crowd before Bone-Saw snatched the microphone off him.

"Bone-Saw is ready!" he said as the crowd cheered louder.

"Will the next victim please enter the arena at this time. If he can withstand just three minutes in the cage with Bone-Saw…" Kemo said as he backed up to the curtain behind him, which Yugi stood behind. "The sum of 30,000 yen will be paid to…what's your name kid?" he whispered to Yugi.

"The Human Spider," Yugi replied.

" 'The Human Spider'? That's it? That's the best you've got?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks," he whispered before he yelled out "The sum of 30,000 yen will be paid to, the terrifying, the deadly, the amazing Spiderman!"

The curtain dropped to reveal Yugi. He was wearing a red mask with eye holes cut of it. A red jumper with a black spider symbol that had been sprayed on, a pair of white/red goalie gloves on his hands, blue truck suit bottoms and red/white trainers on.

---End Flashback---

"What!" Mai yelled. "What happened to your Spiderman outfit that you have now?"

"Mai, you've got to understand," Yugi replied. "It took me weeks to make this suit and I only had overnight to make that one…Now if you don't mind, STOP CUTTING IN MY STORY!"

"Okay, _sorry_."

"Thank you. Now, back to the match…"

---Flashback---

"My name's The Human Spider!" Yugi yelled at one of the stagehands behind him.

"I don't care," he said. "Get out there!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere until he gets my name right! What kind of name's Spiderman?…All though it does have a ring to it…"

"Get out there!" the stagehand yelled as he pushed Yugi out.

"All right I'm going!" Yugi said as he walked down towards the stage.

"Bone-Saw's going to eat you up and spit you out little man," one of the cheerleaders said.

"I hope you brought your mommy with you…" another said.

'Quick, I need to think of a comeback,' Yugi thought. "Hey…shut up!"

"We're going to chop you up one by one!"

_When I made it past the annoying cheerleaders and booing crowds, I finally made it to the ring…_

"Oh my god, my legs!" Rex screamed in pain as he was being carried away. "Oh god I can't fell my legs!"

Yugi's eyes widened a bit in fear as he saw Rex and then entered the ring. Suddenly, the cage bars came down and surrounded them as the guards locked the bars up.

"What's going on?" Yugi wondered out load, and then turned to one of the guards that was locking the cage bars. "Hey, there must be some kind of mistake, I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR A CAGE MATCH! Hey! Unlock the cage, take the chain off or I'll set Yami onto you!"

"Hey freak show!" Bone-Saw said from behind him. " You're going no where. I got you for three minutes. Three minutes of play- time!"

"Mommy!" Yugi cried as the timer started and Bone-Saw charged at Yugi, but Yugi jumped up the cage bars.

"What are you doing up there?" Bone-Saw yelled as he looked up at Yugi.

"Staying away from you!" Yugi replied. 'Quick, think of another comeback! Better from the last one!' "That's a cute outfit, did your husband make it for you?"

'Ha, ha, good one.'

---End Flashback---

Mai fell over in laugher.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, that must of made him mad?" she laughed.

"Yeah it did!" Yugi replied. "But then I pinned him in 2 minutes."

"Wow, then what?" Mai asked, but then all of a sudden, Yugi went quiet. "Yugi?"

"The biggest mistake of my life."

"What is it?"

Yugi stood up and put his mask back on.

"I don't really want to talk about it Mai," he whispered before jumping off the building and swinging away on his web. Mai watched him go.

"Yugi…what happened that could been of been so bad?"

* * *

Author's notes: What was Yugi's mistake? Why won't he talk about it? Find out next time on **A Spiderman Story**

Please Review (no flames)


	9. Let go

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 9 -Let go**

Yugi sat on his bed in his small apartment. He had changed back into his normal YuGiOh clothes but without the millennium puzzle. The cold, lifeless millennium puzzle was lying on the table behind him.

He sat facing the outside window and door, which was open. But he was starring down at the floor with tears falling down his face.

Suddenly, Black Cat/Mai jumped though the open door and in front of Yugi.

"Ah!" Yugi screamed as he fell backwards off his bed. "Mai! Don't scare me like that!"

"Ha, ha, ha, I thought superheroes are supposed to be fearless!" she laughed.

"I am!…I just don't like it when people jump out and surprised me like that," Yugi replied as he sat back down on his bed.

"Nice place," Mai said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Is this your secret headquarters?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You still have an un-finished story to tell," Mai said as she laid down on a Yugi's small sofa. "And I'm not leaving here until you tell it."

"Mai, not now."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause it was my fault!"

"…" Mai instantly sat up.

"It was my fault…" Yugi whispered.

---Flashback---

_I had just beaten Bone-Saw and then I went to get my rewards…_

Kemo put 1,000-yen bill on the table in front of Yugi.

"Now, get out of here!" he said.

"A 1,000-yen? But…but the add said 30, 000," Yugi said in confusion.

"Well check it again web-headed, it said 30, 000 grand for three minutes, and you pinned him in two. For that, I give you a 1,000, and you're lucky to get that."

"But I need that money!"

"I missed the part where that's my problem!"

Yugi angrily picked up the money and stormed out. But as he was going out, another man pasted him who was going into the office.

'One thousand yen, that sucks. How can I buy a car with that? What a rip off!' Yugi thought as he reached the lift and pushed the button.

_Suddenly, I heard shouting going from the office. Just then, the guy he past on the way out, came running out the office with a full sack of money, which should have been mine! Anyway, some of the guards were chasing him and him was coming towards me…_

"Hey! He stole my money!" Kemo yelled from the office.

"Stop that guy!" the guards yelled.

'Ah, the ultimate revenge,' Yugi thought as he moved aside and the thief ran into the lift.

"Thanks!" he said before the doors closed, just as the guards arrived.

"What the hell's the matter with you? You let him go!" he yelled at Yugi. He then turned round to the other guards. "We'll cut him off at the lobby and call the cops!"

"You could of taken that guy apart," Kemo said as he arrived. "Now he's going to get away with my money!"

"I missed the part where that's _my _problem," Yugi replied as he smirked.

---End Flashback---

"And that's why you're upset? 'Cause you let that one guy go?" Mai said. "Oh come on Yugi, I would of done the same thing in that situation."

"That's not why I'm upset," Yugi replied. "It's the result of me letting that one guy go…"

* * *

Author's notes: What consequences of Yugi's attractions? Were they as bad as Yugi says they are? Find out next chapter on A Spiderman Story

Please Review (No flames!)

P.S. Let me tell you lot a little secret, I put something in this chapter that will be explained more in A Spiderman Story sequel that I'm working on. I wonder if you (the readers) can find out what it is.

Hint: This sequel is not going to be the Spiderman 2 movie. It's going to be called Spiderman Story 1.5, but it won't come out until I finish posting the first story.


	10. Death

Author's notes: Thank to all you who reviewed.

To **shaman-duelist, **the reason I've updated every day is so I can catch up with my other superhero/YuGiOh story called **A _Fantastic _Story**, so I can finish them at the same time. Oh, and one other thing, I go to college not school!

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 10 - Death**

---Flashback---

As I walked along the street, to where my dad said he would pick me up, I felt please with myself. But suddenly, that was all about to change…

Yugi looked up and saw a crowd of people standing where he's pick up point was. They were all surrounding something. Yugi started walking towards them, pushing past every one in the way, starting to fear the worst. When Yugi finally got to the middle of the crowd, he was shocked at who was lying before him.

"That's my father!" Yugi said as he barged past the policewomen, who had been trying to hold him back. Yugi kneeled beside Jack. "What happened?"

"It was a carjacker," The policewoman replied. "He's been shot. We've just called the paramedics. They're on their way."

Yugi looked back at his father, still in shock about what happened.

"Dad?…Dad?" Yugi said tearfully, as Jack slowly opened his eyes. "Daddy?"

"Y…Y…ugi," he panted as he saw his son.

"I'm here dad, I'm here," Yugi replied as he held his father's hand.

"I…I'm…s…so…rry," Jack just managed to say before he closed his eyes and let go of his son's hand.

"No! No dad! Please!" Yugi cried. "I'm the one who should be sorry! You are a good father. In fact, you're a brilliant father! Don't leave me! Come back! Please come back! Come back…come back…come back…"

---End Flashback---

"Come back," Yugi whispered. While Mai couldn't help but shed a tear as a load of them were falling down Yugi's face, although he was still trying his hardest to keep it together. Mai put her arm around him for support.

"There, there, Yugi," she said. "That couldn't have been your fault!"

"Oh, but it was…"

---Flashback---

I sat tearfully next to my father's body. The crowds stood around us silently, I even heard some of them weeping. Then I heard one of the policemen say…

"They've got the shooter he's heading south…" they said. Yugi looked up angrily.

"I'll be back soon dad," Yugi whispered as he got up and ran to a nearby ally. As he ran, he took off his blue jacket to reveal the red jump with the spider symbol on it, he then put his goalie gloves on and then finally his mask. Yugi jumped onto the wall on the end of the ally and started climbing up it.

Once Yugi climbed to the top of the building, he saw his father's car being chased by two police cars it. Yugi then drew a web that attached to the opposite building. He jumped off.

"Ah! What was I thinking? What now?" Yugi panicked as he swung towards the building. "Okay, all I have to do now is…(smash!) Ouch!"

Yugi had smashed right into the building and then fell backwards down to the streets below.

---End Flashback---

"That must off hurt!" Mai said.

"Yeah, I did," Yugi replied. "I still keep bumping into building, even if it is two years later!…Anyway, that night, luck was on my side…"

* * *

Author's notes: Can Yugi catch his father's killer? What will he do if he does? Can he ever swing with clashing into a building? Find out next chapter on **A Spiderman Story**

Please review people!(but no flames) Other wise if you don't bother reviewing, I won't bother updating!


	11. Justice?

Author's notes: Yes! I've finally caught up with Fantastic Story! Now when ever I update, I can post them together and then finish them together!

Thanks to you who reviewed.

**To shaman-duelist **- I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. Listen, I know what school can be like, wasn't exactly one of the 'populars' either, but I'm glad to put that all behind me, now that I'm in my 2nd year of college (wha-hoo!). So this is my advice, don't worry about the future yet (you've got ages to go yet) or the other people at your school.  
**Tea**: (jumps out from the story) As long as you've got friends you'll be all right  
**Author**: Ah! Where did you come from? Get back in there! (Shoves Tea back in) And stay in there! She does have a point though. Think about it.

Anyway…  
Last time on A Spiderman Story… Yugi's father died after being shot by a carjacker, Yugi then went after the 'killer' but as he attempted to swing across the streets of Domino City, he crashed into a building and fell. Can our hero get back on track?

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 11 - Justice?**

"That must off hurt!" Mai said.

"Yeah, I did," Yugi replied. "I still keep on crashing into buildings, even if it is two years later!…Anyway, as luck would have it…"

---Flashback---

When Yugi came concuss again, he found that he landed on a speeding car.

"Oh, my dad's car," Yugi said calmly as he was still half knocked out. Suddenly, he woke up fully. "I mean, oh god! I'm on my dad's car!…All right, killer, let's see if you like some of this!" Yugi yelled as punched through the roof of the car at the carjacker.

"Ah!" he screamed before picking up his gun and began shooting towards the roof. Yugi tried his best to dodge the bullets.

"Hey! No far!" Yugi yelled as he climbed to the front of the car and punched through the windscreen and grabbed the carjacker by the throat. Suddenly, the car turned into a gateway. "Uh oh!" Yugi jumped up out of the way and the car crashed into the gate.

The carjacker got out and ran into the building just as the police cars came onto the scene.

* * *

Inside of the building…

_I creped in the shadows, as the killer nervously wondered about. I could hear his breathing getting faster and faster in fear._

Yugi slowly moved across the ceiling. Suddenly the carjacker heard him.

"Who's there!" he yelled as he saw Yugi's shadow and started shooting at it.

He then ran over to the door with two glass windows on it. But it was locked; he then tried to find somewhere else. But suddenly, Yugi jumped behind him, grabbed his head and clashed it against the little windows on the door, breaking the glass.

"Ah!" he screamed before Yugi punched and kicked him until he was up against one the big, but little broken, windows. Yugi took off his mask. "Don't hurt me. Just give me a chance. Just give me a chance!"

"What about my father?" Yugi asked. " Did you give him a chance? DID YOU!"

Suddenly, Yugi grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. But then a light that was coming in from outside revealed his face.

Yugi gasped and backed away little.

_At that moment, I knew who he was and what I had done. I remember everything falling into place in my mind._

_He had robbed that guy and then ran away. I could have stopped him but I let him go. He even thanked me for it. After he escaped the building he needed a get away car. My father was waiting for me as he said. The thief tried to take his car, but my dad mustn't of let him. So the thief shot him._

_As all this went through my mind, he held his gun to my head and laughed evilly…_

"Ha, ha, ha, see ya," he said before Yugi suddenly snapped out of it, grabbed his shooting arm, knocked the gun out of it and twisted it until the bones cracked. "Ah!…no…no please!"

He started backing up, but suddenly he tripped on a pipe and fell backwards through the window.

_I looked out of the broken window and saw his lifeless body lying on the ground_.

Suddenly a spotlight shone on Yugi from a police boat.

"Freeze!" they said. "We've got the place completely surrounded!"

---End Flashback---

"(Gasps) Oh my god, did you get out?" Mai said. "And after?"

* * *

Author's notes: What does happen to Yugi after? How will he cope? Find out next chapter on **A Spiderman Story**

Please review (no flames)

P.S. I just thought I'd let you lot know that I am starting DareDevil soon. I've already picked out a YuGiOh character to be the hero, but all I'll say is that it's not going to be Joey! I wonder if any of you can figure it out!

Also, I don't know what to call the story, any suggestions?


	12. The Start Of Something New

Author's notes: Thank you for everyone who reviewed.  
If you like this story, check out my other story called **A _Fantastic _Story** and also my new story called **Daredevil**

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 12 - The Start Of Something New**

"And after?" Mai asked.

"I remember sitting on top of a tall building, looking out over the city, of which seemed like an eternity. But then I realised there was something I needed to do…" Yugi slowly said. "I managed to drag himself home, and when I got through the front door, my grandfather was waiting for me and my dad…when he asked where he was, I just busted into tears. Now, my grandfather is normally a strong man. But when I finally managed to tell him about dad, I saw him cry for the first time ever."

"Wow."

"The funeral was pretty hard, my dad was buried with my mother, who had died when I was very young. I tried my best to keep it together, but I don't think I would of made it through it without my Grandpa and Yami by my side…Weeks, pasted slowly. Then came my graduation day…"

---Flashback---

"Say chess," the photographer said.

"Chess!" Yugi and a bunch of other student yelled as they had their picture taken whist they held award up and wore a blue role with a blue graduation hat. Yugi also had his millennium puzzle on.

"Yugi!" Solomon said as he hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yugi," Seto said as he walked up to his friend, also wearing a blue graduation robe. "Good news, my father got us a place in the city!"

"That's great!" Yugi replied.

"You made it," Gozaboro said from behind Seto with Mokuba. Seto turned around to see him. "It's not the first time I've been proven wrong, congratulations."

"Thanks," Seto replied as he shock his father's hand.

"Yugi, the science award, that's great!" he said to Yugi as Seto went off. "Now listen, I know it's been a tough time, but I want you to enjoy this day. Commencement, the end of one thing, the start of something new. You're like a brother to Seto."

"Hey!" Mokuba responded.

"I meant another brother. That makes you family. And if you ever need anything, just give me a call."

Yugi nodded.

Meanwhile, Seto walked over to see Tea agreeing with Tristan and then breaking up.

* * *

Later, Solomon and Yugi arrived home. Yugi headed straight for his room.

"Can I fix you something?" Solomon asked.

"No thanks," Yugi sadly replied.

_I sat in my room for hours crying. Yami even came out and tried to comfort me…_

"It's my fault," Yugi kept on whimpering over and over again.

/--No Yugi, it's not! Come here--/

Yami put his arm around him. Yugi then went to lean on him but fell straight through the spirit and hit his head on the floor.

"Ouch!" he said.

A few minutes later…

"Here," Solomon said as gave Yugi a pack of frozen peas to put on the bump on Yugi's head.

"Thanks..." Yugi replied. "I…I…really missed him today…and mum."

"I know, I miss them to. But, they were there."

"I can't help thinking, about the last thing I said to him. He tried to tell me something important and I threw it in his face."

"Yugi…you loved him and he loved you, they both did. Neither of them ever doubted about the man you would grow into. How you were meant for great things…Oh, that reminds me, they would of wanted you to have these."

Solomon took something out of his pocket and gave it to Yugi. It was in the shape of a card but it was wrapped up in a cloth.

"What's this?" Yugi asked as he opened it up to reveal two duel monster cards.

"These were your parents favourite cards. The Dark Magician Girl was your mother's. I remember your father finding it shortly after she died. He said he would keep it close with his favourite card, The Dark Magician…so now, they would of want you to keep them together. Will you Yugi?"

"Yes."

"Will will look after them, protect them?…you won't disappoint them will you?"

"I will always carry these two cards with me and I won't let them down!" Yugi proudly said.

_Grandpa patted me on the back and then went out of the room to look after the shop, which my dad left him and me to look after. Yami was still out of the puzzle…_

/--Sorry about your head Yugi--/

/-That's okay…Yami, could I be on my own for a while-/

/--Look Yugi I said I'm sorry already! It's not my fault that I forgot I'm just a spirit --/

/-Yami, I said to forgave you, I just need some time to myself-/

/--Oh, sure--/

Yami went back into the puzzle. Yugi then took the frozen peas off his head and then pulled out a black case from under his bed. He opened it up. To the top was his red jumper with the black spider symbol sprayed on it. Yugi took it out and placed it on his be. Underneath where the jumper was in the case was Yugi's sketchpad. Yugi took it out and held it up. On it was he's finished design of his costume.

'_With great power, comes great responsibility.' my dads voice echoed through my mind. 'Remember that Yugi, remember that…'_

---End Flashback---

"…And I've never forgotten it," Yugi said.

"Is that when you decided to become Spiderman?"

"Yeah, it took a few weeks of the summer to make the costume though before I could get started."

"So, tell me about your first few days as the hero then…"

* * *

Author's notes: What happened on our hero's first couple of days on the job? How will people react to him? Find out next chapter on **A Spiderman Story**

Please Review (no flames)


	13. 1st day

**TV Key:**

≥≥T.V show≥≥ - What's on the television screen

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 13 - 1st day**

"Tell me about your first few days as the amazing Spiderman," Mai asked.

"All right, for my first save, it was at a small corner shop that was being robbed, but I easily caught them as they caught them as they stepped out of the shop. Then I got to stop aloud of muggers and street fight fighter. I even got to stop a jewel heist! Then after a few days on the job pasted…"

---Flashback---

_I got back to mine and Seto's apartment in the city; we had been living there for a couple of weeks. Seto's father got it for us. I wasn't sure at first whether I should go because of my Grandfather. But he encouraged me to go and get on with my life._

_Anyway, that night when I came in, it was late; Seto had probably gone to bed. I sat down and turned on the television to find that they were talking about me…well, actually Spiderman…_

≥≥T.V show≥≥

"Who is this man?" the chat-show host said to the camera. "We asked the people of Domino…"

The screen cut to a bald-headed man with a symbol on his forehead, wearing a green robe. He was standing next to his twin brother who had a different symbol on his head and was wearing a green robe. They both stood on a street corner.

"This is not a man," he said. "My brother he him building a nest in the park fountain!"

The screen then cut to a different street corner. This time it had a young girl with blonde hair up in ponytails and a teddy bear in her hands.

"I think he's human," she said to the camera. "I think he's a man…could be a woman! Do you think so teddy?"

"Yep, you're a genius," the girl imitated the bear's voice.

Next was a small boy with light-turquoise hair and round yellow glasses.

"I saw him," he saw to the camera. "He held up his arms, shot a web and climbed like a spider…I stood know, I'm the expert on bugs…"

Next came a man with long sliver hair, which most of it was covering his left eye.

"I see the web, and it's a signature," he said. "And I means, Spiderman was here."

Next came a young boy with Neon Bluish-Green and he wore a light pink shirt. He stood with his identical but younger brother.

"I see the future, and I see that this guy protects us," he said. "He protects the people…"

Next was another young man. He had long white hair and brown eyes.

"He's some sort of freaky looking thing," he said before a ring suddenly appeared hanging off his neck and on his chest. His voice went darker. "He stinks and I don't like him!"

Next came a woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes.

"A guy with eight hands. Sounds hot," she said. "He also has those tight and that tight little..."

---End Flashback---

"Oh god, I really said that?" Mai responded.

"Yep!" Yugi chuckled. "Still feel the same way?"

"Not now I know who's behind the mask. Now get back on with the story!"

---Flashback---

≥≥T.V show≥≥

Next was a blonde haired boy with brown eyes, about 16 years old. He was singing in the subway station for money.

"♫ Looks like a Spider, looks like a bug. Well we should all just give him one big hug! Look out woo! Here comes the Spiderman!♫" he sang.

"When he rescued me, he gave me this," a young girl said who had long light brown hair, as she held up a bit of paper. "It says: Greetings from you friendly neighbourhood Spiderman."

≤≤Back to Yugi's apartment≤≤

"That reminds me," Yugi said as he watched he show on his television. "I must write more out of those. I keep on running out!"

Yugi then picked up the newspaper. The headline said 'Who is Spiderman?' Yugi laughed out load a bit.

/--What's so funny Yugi? --/

/-Oh, nothing-/

---End Flashback--

"Wow, you were busy then," Mai said.

"Yeah, and that was only the first week!"

"So did being Spiderman take up most of your life."

"It did, but I still knew I had to work for a living, being Spiderman doesn't pay you know…"

-------------

Author's notes: Will Yugi get a job? How will it affect his reasonability as Spiderman? Find out next chapter on A Spiderman Story

Please Review

P.S. I wonder if any of you can guess who the other YGO characters, which were talking to the camera.


	14. Job

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 14 - Job**

"What else did you do then?" Mai asked.

"Well, it all started on that night I watched the people of Domino City give their opinion on Spiderman, then…"

---Flashback---

Seto came down the stairs, still half asleep.

"Yugi? When did you get in?" he asked.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago," Yugi replied as he put the paper down and Seto sat down next to him. "They're talking about this Spiderman guy on the TV. What do you think of him?"

"He's nothing but one big hoax

Meanwhile, on the TV program…

≥≥T.V show≥≥

"Tonight we have, the head of the Daily Bugle, Mr Duke Devlin," the chat-show host said. "So Duke, who is this Spiderman?"

"Who is Spiderman?" Duke replied. "He's a criminal, that's what I tell you, a vigilante, a public menace. I'm even appalled he's on my front page."

"But how can he be a criminal? Didn't he pull out six people from a crashed subway car?"

"Yeah, from a wreck he probably caused. Something goes wrong and he suddenly is there. Look, he's fleeing the scene, what does that tell you?" Duke said a he held up a black and white picture of something flying away in the distance.

≤≤Back in the apartment≤≤

"I…he's not fleeing! I was…I mean, he was going to help someone else!" Yugi stood and yelled at the television. "…Or so I presume that was what he was doing."

"Whoa Yugi, calm down! They can't hear you," Seto replied, a little surprised by Yugi strange behaviour.

"Sorry," Yugi said as he sat back down. "It's been a long day."

"What happened?"

"Well, for one thing I got fired from my job."

"What! Why?"

"It was late…"

"Late again? I don't get it, where do you go all this time?"

"Umm…around."

"What are you going to do now then?"

Meanwhile, back on the television screen…

≥≥T.V show≥≥

"This picture of Spiderman isn't very good," the host said to Duke. "He's been at it for a little over a week now. Isn't there any decent pictures of him?"

"No, that's why I ask the people of Domino City. If you have a decent picture of this menace, there will be a big reward waiting for you!"

≤≤Back in the apartment≤≤

Yugi turned back to Seto once he saw the scene on the television.

"Oh, I'll think of something."

---End Flashback---

"Wow, that was a big coincidence," Mai said.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "That night I took my camera along with me and I put it on self-timer, so it would take pictures of me fighting criminal and saving the day."

"I bet they were good."

"Yep…well, they would have been, except that that I forgot to put film in the camera."

"Yugi, are such an idiot!"

"I know," Yugi sadly said as he dropped his head in shame. But then he bounced back up. "But when I did finally got then, after forgetting the film several times, they were pretty good. I was on my way to take them to the Daily Bugle, when…"

---Flashback---

_I was walking along the street until a familiar face pasted me…_

"Hey!" Yugi yelled as he began to chase after the person he recognised.

"Buss off!" she replied, thinking it was someone else.

"Tea it me, Yugi."

"Hi!" Tea replied as he caught up with her. They both stopped. "What are you doing around here?"

"I'm trying to get a job," Yugi replied as he held up his folder containing his portfolio. "How about you?"

"Oh…I'm heading for an audition."

"An audition?" so you're dancing professionally now?"

"Yeah…I work steady. In fact, I just got off a job."

"That's great Tea! You're doing it! Living the dream…"

"Hey!" A voice yelled from across the street behind them. "Glamour girl, your drawer was short six yen! Next time that happens, I'm going to take it out of your cheque! Excuse me, Miss Gardner, I'm talking to you! Do you get me?"

"Yes! Enrique, okay, I get you!" Tea yelled back at him.

"Well it better not happen any more!" he yelled before going back into the small café behind him.

Tea turned back to Yugi and opened up her long coat to reveal she was wearing a waitress uniform.

"Some dream huh?"

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about," Yugi replied. "We all have to start off some where."

"Don't tell Seto."

"Don't tell Seto?"

"Yeah, aren't you guys living together? We're going out, didn't he tell you?"

"Oh…yeah."

"I'd think he'd despise the idea of me waiting table. He'd probably think it was low."

"That's not low, you have a job. It's just Seto, doesn't really live in a place we call Earth."

"No, I guess not," Tea chuckled. "Thanks Yugi, we should can up some time." Tea started to walk away. Yami came out.

/--Go on Yugi, ask her. You know you want to! --/

/-Yami no, I'm not going to just say…-/

"Let's get some lunch some time…" Yugi said out loud as Tea suddenly stopped and looked back at him. "Err…I come by and have some of your coffee some time. And I won't tell Seto!"

"No, don't tell Seto."

"I won't!" Yugi yelled as he watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Yugi suddenly remembered something and looked at his watch.

/-Oh god, I've got to go! -/

Yugi immediately ran off, leaving Yami standing there.

/--Where are _we _going? --/

* * *

Author's notes: What will Duke think of Yugi's photos? Will he like them? And how does Yugi really feel about Tea and Seto? Find out next chapter on **A Spiderman Story**

Please Review (No flames!)

P.S. Next chapter up tomorrow! Along with A Fantastic Story, DareDevil and My Heroes!


	15. Learning the Game

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 15 - Learning the Game**

--- Continued Flashback---

Duke flicked though Yugi's portfolio of his photos of Spiderman, while Yugi sat opposite him in his office. Yugi looked at his desk that had some different coloured dice on it that had some kind of symbols on them, a board and a load of plans for it. Suddenly, Yugi looked up when Duke spoke again.

"They're crap, crap, crap, mega-crap," Duke said as he flicked though it. "I'll give you a 5,000 yen for them."

"That seems little low," Yugi replied.

"Take them some where else then," Duke said before giving Yugi back his folder and then picking up the phone. Yugi was about to get up when Duke put the phone down. "Sit down! Give me those." he flicked though them again and looked up at Yugi again. "I'll give you 10,000. That's the standard freelance fee." he then turned to his Editor-In-Chief, who had spiky Blackish-blue hair and blue eyes. "Mako, tear up page one and run that photo instead." Duke handed Mako a photo form Yugi's portfolio.

"What's the headline?" Mako asked his boss.

"The Headline is: SPIDERMAN, hero or menace? Exclusive Daily Budge photos."

"Menace?" a confused Yugi replied. "He was protect that armoured car from…"

"I'll tell you what, you take the pictures, and I'll make up the headlines. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Good," Duke said before moving his dice, board and plans of his desk and onto the table behind him.

"What is that?" Yugi asked. "A new game?"

"It's mine, it's called Dungeon Dice monsters, it's going to be the next big thing," Duke replied. "Anyway, it's none of your business!" Duke wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Yugi. "Give this to the girl up front, she will see that you you'll get paid."

"But…I'd like a job," Yugi replied.

"No jobs, free-lance, best thing in the world for a guy your age, believe me. Then maybe if you take more pictures of that web crawler then maybe I'll take them off your hands. But I never said you had a job!" Duke said as he guided Yugi out of his office. "Now go out and get me more photos!"

What Yugi got out off the office, he immediately went to the girl sitting behind the desk in front of Duke's office. The girl had long light brown hair and brown eyes, but see had glasses on to improve her poor eyesight.

"Hi."

"Oh hello," she said as she suddenly realised Yugi was standing there.

"Mr Devlin told me to give this to you," Yugi said as he gave her the pay slip that Duke had given him.

"Oh! Welcome to the Daily Bugle then! My name's Serenity."

"Thank you, I'm Yugi Moto…I'm a photographer."

"Yeah, I can see that," Serenity replied as she looked at Yugi's camera around his neck.

---End Flashback---

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mai laughed so hard she fell down. "How stupid was that! Oh, I'm Yugi Moto, I'm a photographer, why else would I carry a camera around with me!"

"Hey, it's not funny!" Yugi yelled as he stormed out of his apartment through the outside door, climbed up the wall and sat on the top of the building.

One Mai recovered from the laugher, she went to join Yugi on the roof.

"Oh, come on Yugi, you've got to admit it was a little funny."

"Yeah, I guess," Yugi replied, cracking open a little smile.

"So what next?"

"Well, later that night…"

---Flashback---

"Okay Yugi, now all you do is place the monster card you want to play down on the field and say something like 'I summon the…' and say the monsters name," Seto told Yugi as they played a friendly game of duel monsters in their apartment.

"Seto, I maybe a beginner, but I'm not stupid!" Yugi replied before laying a card down on the field. "I summon The Dark Magician!"

"Whoa, where do you get that?"

"It was my father's, I got it when he…died. Along with the Dark Magician Girl, which belonged to my mother."

"I'm sorry Yugi…but that still doesn't beat Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto said as he put the card on the field.

"What's that?"

"This Yugi is one of the most powerful and rarest cards in duel monsters. There's only 4 in the world."

"And you have one!"

"Yeah, soon to be two!"

"What? How?"

"I know someone who has one and soon I'll have all 4 Blue Eyes White Dragons. (Evil laugher) ha, ha ha!"

"Okay Seto, don't be such a drama queen."

"I'm serious…anyway, my Blue Eyes beats your Magician. I win, again!"

"Aw, darn you Seto Kaiba. Why do you always win?"

"Cause I'm the best and you suck at this!"

"I swear Kaiba," Yugi said as he stood up. "That, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, I WILL BEAT YOU AT DUEL MONSTERS!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Seto replied as he made a 'W' shaped by putting hands together and making his thumbs touch together. "Listen, there's this tournament coming up, do you want to sign up with me?"

"Umm…"

"I've been teaching Tea how to play and she's signing up as well."

"Tea?"

"Yeah…we've kind of been in contact since we finished school."

"Oh…sure, I'll go."

"You'd better get practicing then!"

---End Flashback---

"How times have changed!" Mai said.

"Oh yeah," Yugi replied.

"Did you enter the tournament? What was it like?"

"Mai, it was a day I'll never forget…"

* * *

Author's notes: What happens at the tournament? Is it to do with Spiderman or Yugi? Maybe both? Find out next chapter on A Spiderman Story

Please Review (No flames)

P.S. It was very difficult with money in this chapter. Because in the movie they have dollars, but this story is set in Japan. So I have to transfer dollars into Yen. I know it's not the exact amount that was in the movie, but I just want to know whether Duke paid Yugi right. If you could tell me, that would be brilliant.


	16. Terror Tournament, Part 1

Author's notes: In this chapter, we have a couple of special guests…

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 16 -Terror Tournament, Part 1**

---Flashback---

"Welcome duellists, to the Domino City Duel monsters Tournament," Pegasus said to the crowds before him in Domino City Square. "You've all battled well, but only 8 of you have made it through. Then that will be cut down to 4 for the semi-finals. Then the winners will go face to face in the bid to win the title of Duel Monsters Champion!"

"That's going to be me!" Seto said as he stood amongst the crowds.

"Yugi right, if anyone's going to be champion, it's me!" Yugi replied as the stood next to his friend.

"Oh please Yugi. You can't even beat me in a duel!"

"Stop rubbing it in! I swear, one day…"

"That you will beat me in a duel. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before Yugi."

"Okay you guys, save it for the tournament," Tea said as she stood in between the two. "They're about to announce the matches."

"All right, everyone quiet down!" Croquet said into the microphone, every suddenly stopped talking. "In match one…" Croquet picked up two names randomly from the box in front of him and place them on the table. "Tea Gardner will face Weevil Underwood."

"Ha! That'll be easy!" Weevil said.

"Don't listen to them Tea!" Yugi said as he and Seto were trying to hold her back from going after him.

"In match two…" Croquet continued as he started picking out the rest of the names. "Rex Raptor will face Bruce Banner. In match 3, Seto Kaiba will face miss Natchios. And finally, in match 4, Matthew Murdock will face Yugi Moto."

_And so it began…Unfortunately, Tea lost to Weevil in the first match and then Rex won against some guy named Bruce…_

"Ha, ha! I won! In your face!" Rex gloated.

"Don't rub it in!" his opponent, named Bruce replied, he had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I won! I won!" Re continued before Bruce grabbed him by the collar.

"You're making me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Bruce yelled as his eyes started to go green. But then they went back to normal when Bruce shoved Rex to the ground and walked away.

"That was weird," Tea said as they saw what just happened, while Yugi had his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Rex Raptor…I swear I've seen him somewhere before, Yugi wondered to himself.

"Who cares," Seto replied before be went up to the duelling arena. "I've got a duel to win."

_And he did…_

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, white lightening attack!" Seto commanded his dragon. This made Miss Natchios life points drop to zero.

"Oh well, I lost," she said as she picking up her deck. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. "You better not rub it in like that other guy did, or face the wrath of my Sais!"

"Huh?"

"Err…nothing." (Sweat-drop anime style)

Meanwhile, in the watching crowds…

"Ha, ha, ha, oh Electra," a blind guy said who stood next to Yugi. He had short red hair, sunglass on over his bright blue eyes and he held a while walking stick with a red handle in his hand.

"It's not funny Matt!" she replied as she came up to him.

"Wait, are you Matthew Murdock?" Yugi asked as he turned to him. "You're my opponent!"

"Nice to meet you," he said as he shock Yugi's hand, but as he touched him, Matt realised something about Yugi and smiled. "Well, well…I look forward to our match very much now."

Matt then turned around and walked towards the duelling arena, leaving Yugi a little confused. Yami came out the puzzle and stood next to him.

/--We'd better be careful, there maybe more to this guy than meets the eye--/

/-Yeah…-/

Yugi looked over at Seto and Tea.

"Tea, Why don't we watch Yugi's match on the balcony," Seto said to her. "My father and Mokuba are up there along with some Kaiba corp. board members."

"Sure," Tea replied. Then Seto lent in to kiss her but she backed away. Seto then noticed Yugi was watching them.

"Come on, let's go," he said as he moved Tea along.

/--Well, ready to do this? --/

Yugi sighed, but then looked back at Yami.

/-As always-/

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" they yelled as Yami took over the body and then went up to the arena.

_So we got off to a good start. Even though Matthew was blind, that didn't stop him from becoming a good duellist. Whenever he picked up a card, he would run his fingers over it and know exactly which one it was. It was all going well, until…_

Yami reached for his deck to draw a card, but suddenly he sensed something.

/--What was that? --/

/-Err...Yami, why don't you go back in the puzzle while I take over-/

/--But Yugi…--/

Yugi suddenly took over his body again. But then he sensed the something.

"You sense it, don't you? Matt said as Yugi nodded. He then turned to the referee.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Yugi said.

"You may not leave the arena," the referee replied.

"But I…"

"Yugi, if you need to go, then go!" Matt said.

"You're right," Yugi replied before he turned around to leave.

"If you leave this arena, your disqualified!" the referee said.

Suddenly, Yugi didn't move, not because of what the referee said, but because of something he saw in the sky…

* * *

Author's notes: What does Yugi sense? Trouble? What was that thing in the sky? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Don't be silly it's not Superman! So what is it? Find out next chapter on A Spiderman Story 

Please Review (no flames)

P.S. Did you guess who our special guest characters were?

Also, with college working getting on top of me again, I'm only going to have time to work on one story. So you lot get to pick which one of my stories I should carry on with! Here are the choices:

A Fantastic Story  
A Spiderman Story  
My Heroes  
DareDevil

Please vote in your review or e-mail me!


	17. Terror Tournament, Part 2

Author's notes: Yay! Most of you got the identities of the special gusts right! Sorry I haven't updated for this story in so long, I've had assignment to do at college. But now I'm back, so enjoy!

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 17 -Terror Tournament, Part 2**

---Flashback---

Suddenly, everyone else looked up at the same thing that Yugi was starring at in the sky.

"What is that?" Everyone asked as it flew over his or her heads, but then turned back and headed towards the Kaiba corp. baloney, of which Seto, Tea and Mokuba were on along with a few other board members of Kaiba corp.

The thing that was heading towards them had a dark green mask and green suit on, which kind of made him look like a goblin. This 'goblin' was standing on a flying sliver guilder. Suddenly, it threw a small gold ball into the building underneath the balcony. This caused an explosion on the floors underneath and the balcony to rock violently. Everyone immediately went into panic.

"Right, that's my cue," Yugi said as he jumped off the duelling platform, just as the goblin threw another boom underneath the balcony which caused another explosion that scattered large pieces of rumble. One of which was about to fall down on the couple of people! "Oh no!"

"Whoa, look at that!" Joey said, as he and Tristan didn't notice they where about to be crushed.

Without thinking, Yugi quickly drew two webs, they attached Joey and Tristan's backs and then Yugi quickly pulled them away before the rumble could hit them.

"What was that?" Tristan asked as he got up and looked behind him to see who saved them, but no one, other them the panicking people of Domino, was there.

Meanwhile, Matt Murdock, Yugi's contender, jumped off the duelling arena and stood next to the girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes who Seto Kaiba beat. She was about to go over to where the action was but Matt held out his stick in front of her.

"No, Elektra let him handle this!" Matt said as she nodded.

* * *

Suddenly, up on the balcony, a part of it started to tear off. Unfortunately, this is where Tea was standing! She fell to her knees and up against the ledge as the ground around her started to hang off.

"Ah!" she screamed. "Oh my god! Seto!"

"Tea!" Seto yelled as he, and Mokuba, were still on the safe put of the balcony.

Meanwhile, Yugi was watching this from the ground.

"Oh no, Tea!" he yelled before running off. "This has to be stopped!"

As Yugi ran, he threw of his blue jacket and ripped open his white shirt to reveal the Spiderman suit underneath.

_I then climbed up to the top of a building, so I could change. But I could still see what was going on below me…_

The hanging off bit of the balcony began braking off even more as the supports were going weaker. Tea was really panicking now.

"Seto, Help me! Seto!" Tea screamed from the top of her lungs.

"I'm coming!" Seto yelled as the tried to avoid the bits rumble poring down in front of him, he then turned to his brother. "Mokuba, go inside it's to dangerous for you out here!"

"But I want to help!" Mokuba replied.

Suddenly, the goblin came up to the balcony again.

"Out am I!" he yelled as he threw a couple of gold balls at the Kaiba corp. board members.

_I remember, there was no explosion, but I did hear laud screams, then nothing…_

Seto, Mokuba and Tea looked shocked at what just happened. The gold balls had turned them into ashes. Suddenly, the support that was holding up Tea's part of the balcony broke of a bit more, which made it drop down a bit more.

"Ah!" Tea screamed.

"Tea! I'm…" Seto yelled, but then he got knocked out when a falling piece of rumble hit him on the head.

"Seto!" Both Tea and Mokuba yelled as Seto hit the ground. Suddenly, Tea turned to see the goblin flouting behind her.

"Hello my dear," he said sincerity.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Yugi…

"Come on you stupid boot! Get on!" Yugi yelled as he was jumping up and down to get his Spiderman boot on. But what he didn't realize was that he was backing up towards the edge! Suddenly, Yugi accidentally fell off the building backwards! "Ah!"

Quickly thinking, Yugi flicked his wrist to draw a web. It attached back on the building, but it made Yugi swing round it and out into the open.

"It's Spiderman!" Mokuba said as he saw him.

"Huh?" the goblin responded before he saw Spiderman swinging right around and knocks him off his glider.

"Wow, that was lucky," Spiderman said as he landed to one of the huge balloons of a duel monster, which wore a purple costume and a blue staff in its hand.

"Ah!" the goblin yelled as he fell onto one of the tents below, but his glider went out of control and crashed into the building, making the bouncy violently shake again. The hanging off part broke off some more, but the concrete below Mokuba shock so much that he lost his balance and fell off.

"Ah!" Mokuba screamed as he fell towards the ground below. He closed his eyes tightly just as he was about to hit the ground. But suddenly, he stopped falling and he opened his eyes again to see that Spiderman had caught him.

"It's okay, it got you!" Spiderman said as he let Mokuba down.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention I, now get some where safe."

"But my brother is still up there! Tea as well!"

"I'll take care of them, now go!"

As Mokuba ran off to a safe place, Spiderman turned to where the goblin had crushed. He saw that the goblin had got back up and was now surrounded by police.

"Oh no," Spiderman said to himself.

"Hold it right there!" one of the policemen yelled before the goblin punched him, picked him up and threw him away as well as beating up the other policemen surrounding him.

Suddenly, Spiderman jumped in front of him and threw a punch, but the goblin caught it.

"Impressive!" he said he kicked Spiderman away and then jumped back on his glider. The goblin chased towards Spiderman as it started firing at him.

"Hey! No fair!" Spiderman yelled as he ran away from the bullets as the people around them cleared the way. Suddenly, the goblin sent a missile out from his glider; Spiderman drew a web and flew up just as the missile was about to hit him. Spiderman landed on one of the huge balloons, which was round a brown, yellow/purple eyes its round body and green hands and feet sticking out from it with sliver claws. (**Author's notes: can anyone guess what it is?).** Suddenly, he heard screaming and turned to where it was coming from. "Tea!"

"Help!" Tea cried as she still sat helplessly on the hanging off part of the balcony. "Someone please help me!"

Suddenly, another bit from underneath it, which is the only thing holding it up, broke off. So the part Tea was on dropped even more as she screamed louder.

"All right Spidey," he said to himself. "You have to save her now otherwise she'll fall!"

Spiderman jumped from each duel monster balloon. First he jump on one that looked like a yellow dragon next he jumped on another balloon that looked like a dragon, but this one was black. He was about to reach Tea when the goblin flew up from behind him on his glider and slammed him up against the building window. Tea covered her eyes to shield them from the glass.

The goblin kept on bashing Spiderman's head into the metal bars of the window's frame. Spiderman elbowed him in the chest, breaking him free of his grip and turned around. Spiderman threw a few punches and kicked at the goblin, but he easily blocked or dodged them and returned them back to Spiderman. Suddenly, the goblin threw him off the glider and Spiderman looked back down at Tea.

"Hold on!" Spiderman yelled at her as the goblin hovered above him.

"Watch out! Tea yelled back at imprinting behind him.

Spiderman instantly turned back around and shot a web in the goblins face and blinded him. He then got under the goblin's glider as the goblin tried to get the sticky webbing of his mask. Spiderman stuck his hand into the glider and pulled out some of its wires, which made it then funny oddly away.

"We'll meet again Spiderman!" the goblin yelled as he flew away uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the part of the balcony that Tea was sitting on started to tip and she fell off.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Tea screamed as she fell towards the ground.

"Hold on Tea!" Spiderman yelled as he dived down towards her.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Can Spiderman save Tea in time? Who is this goblin? And what about the tournament? Find out next time! Please review! 


	18. Terror Tournament, Part 3

**A Spiderman story  
****Chapter 18 -Terror Tournament, Part 3**

"Hold on Tea!" Spiderman yelled as he dived down towards Tea who was falling to the ground.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Tea screamed as she fell nearer to the ground. Suddenly, Spiderman caught her just in time as he drew a web back, which stuck to the bottom part of the balcony. They both stop dead in their tracks before bouncing back up towards the balcony. Spiderman then drew another web, which attached to another building as he swung away with Tea in his arms, just as Seto began to wake up.

The crowd all cheered as Spiderman flew though the sky drawing a new web every so often.

"Well done Spidey-Boy," Pegasus said as he stood up after watching the battle. He then nodded towards Croquet.

"The Domino City Duel monsters Tournament will start up again shortly, both duellists Matthew Murdock and Yugi Moto shall continue their duel."

* * *

A couple of miles away, Spiderman and Tea landed on a small garden on top of a building. 

"There, beats taking the subway!" Spiderman said as he put Tea down. He then noticed there was another couple in the garden. "Don't mind us she just needed to use the elevator." Spiderman said to them before the turned and was about to jump of when Tea stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"I do?"

"Of course, I'm your friendly neighbour hood Spiderman!" he replied before jumping off the building and swung away as Tea watched him. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Wow," Tea whispered.

--End Flashback--

"Wow indeed!" Mai replied. "Busy day then."

"Oh yeah."

"But wait a moment, what happened to the tournament?"

--Flashback--

Yugi ran as fast as he could down the street though the crowds until he found his friend Seto.

"I'm here! I'm here!" he yelled, almost out of breath. "So let's continue the duel!"

"Yugi where were you?"

"I had to do…something. Anyway, I'm here now so lets duel!"

"Yugi…they called for you about three times and you didn't turn up. I'm sorry to have to tell you this buddy, but you were disqualified."

Yugi's face dropped in shock.

--End Flashback--

"Whoa, Yugi Moto lost at his first tournament? Oh this is great!" Mai said as she pulled out a notebook and started writing it down but then Yugi grabbed it off her.

"Stop that!" he yelled as he tore it up. "And I didn't _lose _it was only by default! Anyway…from that moment on I knew that my duties as Spiderman would always get in the way of me leading a 'normal' life."

"I the other guy win your duel then?"

"Well, after Kaiba had told me I got disqualified, the other guy had pulled out too. Apparently he said that it wasn't right and then he said something about going to give the devil it's due. Anyway after that…"

--Flashback--

…_the semi-finals, Seto qualified straight away since me and the other guy were both out and then Weevil beat Rex in their match._

_In the finals, Seto swashed Weevil like a bug and became Champion._

Later…

Yugi and Seto had just got in a cab that was taking them back to their apartment. Since Gozaburo wasn't anywhere to be seen, Seto decided to take Mokuba back with them.

As Yugi looked out the window of the cab, everything fell like time was slowing down around him as he spotted a red haired blind man walking with in the crowds along the pathway. He turned his headed and smiled at Yugi as suddenly everything went back to normal and the cab shot right past him. Yugi suddenly turned around to look out the back window of the cab but the blind man was no longer there.

Yugi then turned back around to see that Seto was talking on his phone to Tea while Mokuba was telling Yugi about what happened to him.

"…and then Spiderman scooped me up and saved me just before I could hit the ground!" Mokuba told him, but Yugi was trying to what Seto was saying.

"Incredible? What do you mean incredible?" Seto asked Tea over the phone and Yugi smiled. "Okay…all right…and like, what do you mean incredible!…. Okay, see ya, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs…" But before Seto could finish saying good-bye, Tea hung up. Seto sighed and put his phone back in his pocket, but then noticed Yugi had been listening to his conversation. "She's fine, she's just a little rattled."

"Yeah?" Yugi replied

"Yugi, I…I should of told you about us. You should know I'm crazy about her. It just that…you know, you never made a move."

"You're right…I didn't," Yugi replied as he looked down at his feet and realising his mistake. After a moments silence, Mokuba spoke.

"Do any of you know what that thing was?" Mokuba asked.

"No, we don't," Seto answered before he turned his head and glanced out the cab window.

"But whatever it is, someone has to stop it!" Yugi replied.

--End Flashback--

"You! You have to stop it!" Mai replied. "So did you?"

"Well…we'll get to that later," Yugi said before he looked out over Domino city from where they were sitting at the top of his apartment building. "But that's when I realised that I wouldn't see the last of it!"

* * *

Author's notes: Please review! And NO FLAMES! 


	19. Terror at the Bugle

**A Spiderman story  
****Chapter 19 - Terror atthe Bugle **

Yugi and Mai sat at the top of Yugi's apartment building looking out over Domino city's night lights as Yugi sat in his red and blue Spiderman costume with his mask off and in his hand and Mai in her tight dark blue cat suit with white fur around the collar, white boots and gloves and her small blue mask sitting on the ledge next to her.

"…That's when," Yugi continued. "That's when I realised that I wouldn't see the last of it…"

--Flashback--

Midday at the Daily Bugle…

"Spiderman and the Green Goblin," Duke said looking at the newspaper in front of him as Yugi sat opposite him. "Green Goblin, you like that? I made it up myself!"

"Mr. Devlin…"

"These weirdoes have got to have names now!"

"Mr. Devlin, Spiderman wasn't attacking the city, he was protecting it! That's slander!"

"It is not! I resent that. Slander is spoken, in print it's libel!"

"That's your problem, you don't trust anybody, do you?"

"I trust my barber," Duke replied as Yugi just paused and gave Duke a weird look. "What are you then? His lawyer? Get outta here," Duke yelled as Yugi shock his head, stood up and walked towards the door. "Let him sue me and get rich like a normal person. That's what made this…" But before Duke could finish, the window behind him suddenly blow up, and knocked him down onto his front.

Duke slowly turned around to see the green goblin hovering over him on his glider. Yugi immediately stopped in the doorway, but once he saw his enemy, he ran straight back out of it.

"Devlin, you slime," the goblin yelled as he grabbed Duke by the throat and held him up. "Who's the photographer who takes the pictures of Spiderman?"

"I don't know who he is, his stuff just comes in the mail!" Duke struggled to say as he was held in the air.

"You're lying!" the goblin yelled.

"I swear!"

"He's the one who can bring me to him!"

"I don't know who he is!"

"You are useless!" the Goblin said as he began to bring his other hand up into a fist.

"Set him down tough guy!" Yugi said in his Spiderman costume as he hung upside down behind him. The Goblin immediately turned around to see him as he dropped Duke back on to the floor.

"Speak of the devil!"

"Spiderman!" I knew you two were working together! I knew…" Duke yelled before Spiderman shot a part of his webbing at him, which completely covered his mouth.

"Hey kiddo, let mum and dad talk for a moment, will ya?" Spiderman said to him as the Goblin pressed a few buttons on his suit.

"Sleep!" the goblin said as some gas came out the wrist of his suit directly at the hero. Suddenly, Spiderman dropped down from his webbing and fell to the ground. But before he could hit it, the Goblin scooped him up and flew away with him.

-End flashback-

"Oh Ra! Spiderman has been defeated!" Mai yelled as she jumped up. "Domino is doomed!"

"Mai, I obviously survived if I'm here telling the story now!" Yugi relied as Mai immediately stopped and thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She said as she sat back down. "So what did happen?"


	20. The Proposal

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 20 -The Proposal **

_I was knocked out for a while, but when I finally came round, I was sitting down, leaning up against something. I remember not being able to move at all except when I moved my head around. The air was filled with smoke so I could even see where I was. Then a voice came…_

"Wake up little spider," the Goblin said as it echoed around the smoke filled rooftop. "No, you're not dead…yet. Just paralysed, temporarily."

Suddenly, the some of the smoke cleared and out popped the Goblin.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yugi screamed. If he had been able to move, he's been up on the moon now! "Don't do that!" he said as the Goblin just laughed evilly.

"You're an amazing creature Spiderman…a little easy to scare, but still great! You and I are not so different."

"Why? Are you way to scare as well?" Yugi asked

"No you idiot!" The Goblin yelled as he hit Yugi over the head.

"Ouch! I was just asking!"

"We are not so different because of the way we are!"

"Oh…hang on, I'm not like you. You're a murder and I'm the hero!"

"Well, to each his own. I chose my path and you chose the way of the hero. And they found you amusing for a while. But the thing they love, more than a hero, is to see a hero fall, fail, and die trying. In spite of everything you're done for them, eventually they will hate you. Why bother at all, huh?"

"Because…it's right!" Yugi replied before the Goblin slapped Yugi over the head again and sat sown next to him. "Ouch! Stop that!"

"Here's the real truth," the Goblin continued, ignoring the hero's last comment. "There are loads of people in this city and those remaining exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional people onto their shoulders."

"Huh?"

"People like you and me, we're exceptional. I could swoosh you like a bug now," the Goblin said as he grabbed Spiderman's/Yugi's face. "But here's my proposal…" Suddenly the Goblin let go of Spiderman's face and dropped down on one knee. "I'm Spiderman, I will you marry me!"

--End Flashback--

"MAI! I'M TELLING THE STORY!" Yugi yelled as Mai fell over in laughter after adding her hilarious version to the story. "That was not funny!"

"Sorry, Yugi…hehe, I couldn't resist!" Mai laughed as Yugi sighed angrily and shock his hand. But after a short while he chuckled a bit at what happened.

"Hehe, I guess it was a little funny," Yugi said as Mai sat back up beside him. "Now where were we before **I **was interrupted…" Yugi thought out load as he tired to remember. "Oh yes, here we go…"

--Flashback--

The Green Goblin had his hand grasping on Spiderman's face. "But here's my proposal…JOIN ME! Imagine what we could accomplish together, what we could create! Or we could destroy, cause deaths of countless innocents…" The Goblin said as he let go of Spiderman's face and stood back up. "In selfish battle again, again and again until we're both dead! Is that what you want?" Suddenly the Goblin jumped onto his glider that hovered in the air just above Spiderman/Yugi.

"Think about it hero!" he yelled before taking off as Yugi still sat on the rooftop paralysed until he move again.

--End Flashback--

"I remember on my way home, looking down and staring at the latest edition of the Daily Bugle which had the head line 'WANTED! - Citizens call for wall-crawlers arrest.' with one of **my **pictures I took on the cover! Suddenly, it hit me…when if what the Goblin had told me was true…that they were all turning against me, in spite of everything I've done for _them_!" Yugi said as he looked over the edge of the building at the city's view.

"You shouldn't think that," Mai replied. "They don't quite know it, but they can't live with out you!"

"Well, at the time I didn't know what to think…but what I did know is that I just needed to see a friendly face…"

--Flashback--

Tea stormed out of a building and started walking down the street.

"Hey!" Yugi yelled as he ran after her. "It's me, again."

"Hi!" Tea said as after she stopped and turned around to see Yugi. A smile suddenly, appeared on her face. "Are you stalking me or something she joked as he finally caught up to her.

"NO! No, no! I just wanted to know how your audition went."

"How'd ya know about that?"

"Well…your mum told my grandfather, who told me."

"So you just came by?"

"I was in the neighbourhood. I really, really, really needed to see a friendly face…although I took two buses and a cab to get in that neighbourhood…so how's it go?"

"Oh, I didn't get it. They said I needed dancing lessons."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I was a stupid play that I didn't even want anyway!"

"Well…at least let me buy you a cheeseburger. The sky's the limit…up to 550 yen."

"Hehe, I'd like a cheeseburger," Tea laughed. "Oh, but I'm going out Seto tonight…. Hey, come with us!

"No…no, I'd only be in the way. How's it going with…uh…never mind. It's none of my business.

"It's not? Why so interested then?"

"I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know Yugi Moto, why would you be?"

"I…I…don't know."

"Well…anyway, sorry you won't come with us," Tea replied before a storm started to build up over them. "I'd better run, I'll see you around."

Yugi waved good-bye as he watched her go. Suddenly, Yami's sprit came out the puzzle and stood in front of him.

/--See you've blown it again--/ Yami mind linked to him as he let out a sigh. /--I don't know, what am I going to do with you? --/

Yugi laughed along with Yami as passing strangers wondered why Yugi was laughing by himself. When they settled down a bit, Yugi at Yami who was still standing in front of him. Through Yami's spirited body, he could still see Tea walking away as she turned around the corner, out of sight. But suddenly, Yugi realised he wasn't the only one watching her walk away…

/-Yami, get back in the puzzle-/

/--But Yugi…--/

/-NOW! -/


	21. Ally Kiss

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 21 - Ally Kiss**

-Continued flashback-

_I ran across the rooftops, getting changed along the way and leaving my clothes and puzzle in my backpack on the roof, as I could see what was happening down below…_

"Get off me!" Tea screamed as one of the thugs that followed her tied to grab her, but she whacked him away with her handbag. But this only made the gang of thugs angrier as they all pushed facing her up against the wall.

"Okay that's enough of that!" Yugi said as he shot some webs out of his wrist and used them to pull the thugs off Tea. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Yeah, let us know when you see somebody _our _size, little man," one of the thugs joked as they up got back up facing Yugi.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Yugi said as the gang immediately charged at him.

Meanwhile, Tea slowly backed away from the wall and turned around to see who saved her, although she had a pretty good idea who it was. Suddenly, she noticed her hero had not got his mask on as he fought off the thugs easily. Tea tried to get a good look at his face, but the fact that it was dark and heavily pouring with rain made it impossible.

Once the gang of thugs were you knocked unconscious, Tea slowly saved to walk over to her hero. But as soon as he saw her, he immediately ran into the nearby ally.

"Wait!" Tea called out as she ran over to the end of the ally, but not one was there. Tea looked down at the ground, a little disappointed.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble," a voice came from behind her. A smile suddenly appeared on Tea's face as she immediately span around to see her hero Spiderman hanging upside down behind her with his red mask back on.

"Well, you have a knack for saving my life!" Tea replied. "I think I have a superhero stalker."

"I was in the neighbourhood."

"You are…amazing!"

"Some people don't think so."

"But you are! No matter what people say, at least I will always like you."

"It's nice to have at least one fan," Spiderman replied as Tea laughed, but then she quieted down as she looked at his face.

"Do I get to say thank you this time?" Tea said as she rinsed her hands towards his mask.

"Wait…" Spiderman whispered. Tea stopped and paused for a second, but then she started to roll down his mask. But then she stopped as soon as the mask was over his lips. Tea's hands then moved around to the side of his head as she stepped forward and pressed her lips up against his.

'Oh Ra…' Yugi thought as he soon found himself kissing her back.

After a while, Tea eventually stepped back and started to roll the mask back. Once Spiderman's mask was fully back on, he quickly drew another web and went shooting up.

Tea now had a big grin on her face as she looked up at the rain failing down, where her hero had disappeared.

* * *

Once Yugi had picked up his backpack, got changed and swung home, he immediately collapsed on his back on his bed with a huge smile on his face.

/--Yugi? Are you all right? --/ Yami asked.

/-Oh Yeah! -/

-End flashback-

"Ooh! Tea and Yugi swinging in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Tea with a Spidey carriage!" Mai sung, as Yugi was not amused. "Come on Yugi, at least crack a smile! I mean, you and Tea, that's big news! So what's next?" Mai asked happily. But her excitement died down when she saw the sad look on Yugi's face.

"I wish it was that simple Yugi…I really do," Yugi replied as he was on the edge of breaking down. "But there's still more to the story…"


	22. Hot Time

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 22 -Hot Time**

"Okay, you had the kiss, but what else could of happened in the story?" Mai asked. "I mean, what happened to that goblin thing?"

"I'm getting to that!" Yugi replied. "Now let's see, one week had past and it was Thanksgiving, we always celebrated it because my father was American, and even though he was not with us this year, we still celebrated it. So anyway, everything was ready, we were to celebrate it at mine and Kaiba's apartment, with just me, him, grandpa, Mokuba, Gozaburo and of course Kaiba invited Tea. Everything was going well until I had to go out and get the cranberries…"

-Flashback-

Yugi came swinging through the city form web to web.

'Now, I have only time for one save and then I've got to get these cranberries back to Grandpa,' Yugi thought as he leaped through the air, suddenly he heard screams.

"SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY!" a female voice screamed.

"That's my signal!" Yugi said as he swung around the building corner to see a whole block of flats on fire, with people and fireman running about on the road outside. "No prob-lem-oh!" Yugi said before jumping into one of the burn building's windows.

"Save my baby please!" a woman with dark blonde hair pleaded as she stood next to another woman who looked similar to her but had dark brown hair and a fireman holding her back.

"Okay where you little one?" Yugi said to himself as he looked around the burning baby's room and then suddenly heard crying and saw something in the crib. "Ah ha!" Yugi said as he picked it up and wrapped it in blankets. Suddenly, a huge blast of fire suddenly exploded behind him. "HOT, HOT, HOT! Time to go!" Yugi yelled as he jumped out the window with the thing he found still in his arms wrapped in a blanket and landed on his feet in front of the dark blonde haired woman as she ran up to him.

"Oh baby!" she said as Spiderman/Yugi pasted the thing wrapped in blankets in his arms over to her as it started crying again.

"It's okay your baby's fine," Yugi said the woman unwrapped the blankets to real a baby boy that she nanny of as she cuddled him tightly.

"God bless you Spiderman!" she said tearfully as Yugi smiled at them. "Bless you!"

"There he is! Don't let him get away! " A police-officer yelled as he a some other policemen ran up to him. "Hold it, I'm taking you down town!" he said before a loud scream suddenly came from the building.

"Oh my god, there's somebody still up there!" the woman with dark brown hair yelled as she pointed up at the building. Then everyone else look up at where it came from a Spiderman/Yugi then looked back at the policeman in front of him.

"I'm going!" Spiderman/Yugi said.

"I'll be here when you get back!" the police officer replied.

"I'm not coming back chief!"

"Go, go!"

Suddenly, Yugi leaped into the air and swung back into the burning building. Once he was in, Yugi immediately looked around and followed the screams.

"Where are you?" Spiderman/Yugi yelled as he continued looking around the burning building as it started to fall apart. "Where are you!" he yelled again just before spotting a person wrapped in a red blanket wondering around with it's back to Yugi. Yugi started to go over to the victim. "It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here," he said as he reached to touch his/her shoulder when the Goblin suddenly spun around in the victims place and punched Spiderman/Yugi in the face. This sent Yugi flying right back until he crashed into one of the remaining standing doors of the apartments.

"You're prophetically predictable!" the Goblin said as he took the blanket off him. "Like a moth to the flame. What about my generous proposal? Are you in or are you out?" he said as he hid something behind his back.

"It's you who's out Gobbie," Yugi replied as he got up. "Out of your mind!"

"Wrong answer!" the Goblin yelled as he took out one of his golden balls **(Author's notes: hehehe, not quite what you think!) **from behind his back, opened to up and came out two sharp blade on each side and as he threw it, it separated into a couple more, spinning around, coming directly at Spiderman.

"Whoa!" Yugi yelled as he jumped and dodged the spinning blades thrown at him. "Few, that was close," Yugi replied as the Goblin suddenly flew at him, throwing a load of punches, most of them hitting Yugi. Just then, as the Goblin threw another punch and Yugi dodged it. But suddenly the spinning blade came back round. Yugi swung his arm up and destroyed the one, but when he went to do it again, the blade cut though his suit, leaving a big red cut on his arm. "Ouch! Oh great there's a hole in my suit!" Yugi complained before he saw another spinning blade coming right at him. Yugi immediately bended back as the spinning blade shot right over him and was destroyed as it crashed into another blade coming the opposite way. "Whoa! Matrix style!" Yugi laughed as he jumped back up and saw the Goblin charging towards him. Suddenly Yugi punched him in the face as he flew backwards. But suddenly, Yugi drew a web, brought him back and this time kicked him away like a football.

Suddenly, an explosion from the fire blew up in between them, blowing a hole in Yugi's side of the burning building.

'Time to go!' Yugi thought as he jumped out of it.

"NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME!" Yugi heard the Goblin's voice shout as he swung away.

* * *

A little later, Yugi swung as fast as he could back to his apartment.

"Oh man, I am so late!" Yugi said to himself as he neared the apartment. "I bet they've all ready started without me!"

Suddenly, Yugi landed on the wall of his bedroom's balcony, he then jumped down onto his floor and took off his mask.

"Yugi? Are you up here?" Grandpa's voice said as the sound of footsteps came up the stairs towards Yugi's bedroom.

"Uh-oh, this isn't going to look good!" Yugi whispers as he looked down at his Spiderman costume that he wore. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Going up!" Yugi said as he jumped up onto the ceiling, just as Solomon, Gozaburo, Seto, Mokuba and Tea entered his room.

"That's strange there is nobody here," Solomon said as Gozaburo stepped into his rooms further and looked around.

"Bit of a slob isn't he?" Gozaburo said as he looked around Yugi's room to see clothes dumped on the floor and the millennium Puzzle sitting on his bed.

"Slob?" Yugi whispered as he was stuck to the high ceiling, suddenly, he felt something run down his room.

"All brilliant men are," Solomon replied before he, Seto, Mokuba and Tea turned to go back down stairs as Gozaburo stayed put for a bit, little knowing that he stood directly under Yugi. Meanwhile, Yugi look over at his arm, which got cut earlier to see that a drop of blood form the cut began to hang off it. Suddenly the drop of blood drop down falling to the floor just as Gozaburo began to leave the room.

But suddenly, the blood splashed quietly on the wooden floor, Gozaburo immediately stopped and turned around to see a new small drop of blood now on the floor. He looked up directly above him towards the ceiling…but nothing was there. He squinted his eyes angrily and then stepped out towards the balcony and looked over it…but still nothing was there as he stepped back to go down stairs. Little knowing that Yugi was hanging on directly underneath it!

"Few, that was close," Yugi whispered to himself again.

-End Flashback-


	23. Attacked

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 23 - Attacked**

"Wow, cutting it close aren't we?" Mai replied.

"Yeah, I know, luckily they didn't see me…I hope," Yugi said. "Anyway, moving on…"

-Flashback-

"Hey everyone!" Yugi said as he suddenly came running through the front door as he held up the can of cranberry source. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Yugi!" Solomon, Seto, Mokuba and Tea greeted.

"Moto," Gozaburo greeted.

"Sorry, I'm late it's like a jungle out there, I had to beat an old lady with a stick to get these," Yugi replied as everyone laughed and Solomon came up to him.

"Oh, Yugi, thank you," he said. "Now then everyone sit down and we can say grace."

"Hello," Yugi greeted Gozaburo

"Moto," Gozaburo greeted back as they sat down. Gozaburo was at the end, Yugi sat by himself on one side of the table while Tea and Seto sat on other side facing him and Mokuba sat at the other end of the table, while Solomon came over with the turkey. Meanwhile, Yugi spotted Gozaburo, looking Tea up and down, judging her as she felt uncomfortable.

"There we are," Solomon said as he placed the cooked turkey in the middle of the table.

"Oh, it looks delicious!" Mokuba replied as Gozaburo was about to pinch a bit of the yams placed next to him, but Solomon slapped his figures away.

"Gozaburo!" Solomon said as Gozaburo angrily looked up at him. "Will you do the honours?" he asked as Gozaburo nodded, licked his figures and started to sharpen the knives when something suddenly came to Solomon's attention. "Why Yugi, you're bleeding!" Suddenly, Yugi's eyes widened as he look down to see the blood from the cut he got earlier as soaked though his sleeve on his white shirt. Gozaburo's face immediately dropped as he saw the blood stained cut on Yugi's shirt.

"Oh, uh, uh, yeah, I…" Yugi quickly said trying to make up a believable story. "I stepped off a kerb and…got clipped by on of those bike messengers."

"Oh, let me see," Solomon replied as he went over to Yugi as pulled down his sleeve to reveal the huge red cut on his arm, Gozaburo's eyes immediately widened. "Oh my goodness! That looks awful!"

"It's nothing, really!"

"I'll get the first aid kit," Solomon said as he went off to find it. "Then we'll say grace. First is the boys first thanksgiving in this apartment and we are going to do things properly."

"How'd you say that happened?" Gozaburo asked with his eyes fixed on Yugi's cut.

"Bike messenger…" Yugi nervously replied. "Knocked me down." Gozaburo looked around in confusion as if there was something on his mind and put down the knifes.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me," he said as he got up and headed for the door. "I've got to be going."

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Something has some to my attention," Gozaburo asked as he put his coat back on and headed for the door.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just fine. Thank you, Mr Moto, everyone," Gozaburo said before he went out he door and Seto immediately followed him.

"Where are you going?" Seto's voice could be heard from outside as Yugi and Tea still sat at the table trying not to listen, along with Mokuba. "I planned this whole thing so that you can meet Tea, and now you have to leave?"

"I gotta go," Gozaburo's voice said.

"This girl is important to me!"

"Seto, please, look at her! You think a woman like that's sniffing around because she likes your personality?" Tea suddenly looked up from her lap as he said this.

"What are you saying?

"My wife was beautiful too. They're all beautiful! Until they're snarling after your trust fund like a pack of ravening wolves!" Tea's mouth suddenly dropped in shock as she looked back and forth at the front door that Seto and Gozaburo stood outside of.

"You're wrong about her."

"A word to the not-so-wise about your little girlfriend. Do what you need to with her. Then broom her fast!" Tea closed her mouth and looked down sadly at her lap again. Meanwhile, Yugi, who was still sat across from her, as he was about to go over to her, but suddenly, Seto came back into the room.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Seto!" Tea angrily replied as she stood up and grabbed her coat.

"You heard?" Seto replied

"Everyone hard that creep!"

"That creep is my father! If I'm luckily I'll become half of what he is! So just keep your lid on stuff you don't understand!" Seto yelled as Tea looked away from him and walked towards the door.

"Seto Kaiba!" Solomon said as Tea stopped at the door and turned around to look at them.

"I'm sorry Grandpa Moto," she replied before she went out of the door.

* * *

Later, after the day ended and Yugi, Solomon, Seto and Mokuba had to finish the thanksgiving fest themselves. Seto took Mokuba back home and even dropped Solomon off along the way. Leaving Yugi alone in his apartment with Yami, in their pyjamas and a hot cup of coco, waiting for their roommate to return.

Yami's sprit sat beside Yugi as he looked down Yugi's arm at the bandage that covered the cut.

/--You know, I sometimes wonder what you exactly get up to during our time apart--/ Yami mind-linked to him as Yugi chuckled. Suddenly, the phone on the kitchen top started to ring just as Yugi was about to take a slip form his mug. Yugi then stood up when his mug in still in his hand, walked over and picked the phone up.

"Hello," Yugi greeted to the person on the other end of the line as he then listened for a while. But suddenly, Yugi's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he let go of his mug in, which smashed into piece on the floor. This instantly grabbed the attention of Yami who still sat on the sofa. After Yugi put the phone down, he quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

/--Yugi! --/

* * *

Yugi charged through the hospital doors, still wearing his pyjamas under his blue jacket and the millennium Puzzle around his neck. Suddenly, he heard his grandfather's moans and went onto the hospital room to see his grandfather lying on the bed in shock with a load of doctors and nurses running around him.

"Grandpa!" Yugi responded as turned to one of the nurses. "Is he okay? I'm his grandson, what happened!"

"I'm sorry you'll have to leave right now!" the nurse said as she forced Yugi out of the hospital room and out into the corridor.

"Those eyes! Those horrible yellow eyes!" Solomon yelled out before the door was shut in Yugi's face. Yugi turned and leaned up against the corridor wall trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, Yugi looked up in shock.

"He knows who I am!" Yugi whispered to himself.

-End Flashback-

"Oh Ra! He knows? How'd that happen?" Mai asked.

"I was not quite sure at the time," Yugi replied.

"But you know now?"

"Yeah, but you will find out about that later."

"Wow, poor Grandpa."

"Yeah, I remember I sat with him all night that night as he slept. Then I had a visitor…"

-Flashback-

"Will he be okay?" Tea asked as she entered the room with some flowers.

"He's gonna be fine, he's been sleeping all day," Yugi said as he got up to greet her. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Tea replied as she set the flowers down on the table as looked at Yugi's grandfather.

"How are you? I mean, are you okay after the other night?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I…I just felt bad about leaving your grandfather."

"Have you talked to Seto?"

"He called me. I haven't called him back. The fact is…" Tea said she walked around Solomon bed towards the window, stopped and turned around to face Yugi again. "I'm in love with somebody else."

"You are?" Yugi said as he walked over to her.

"At least I think I am," Tea replied just as Solomon opened his eyes a little. "It's not the right time to talk about it."

"No, no, go on. Would I know his name, this guy?"

"You'll think I'm a stupid little girl with a crush!"

"You can trust me."

"It's funny, he saved my life twice, and I've never even seen his face!"

"Oh, him," Yugi replied as he chuckled a little bit. He then sat down on a chair.

"You're laughing!" Tea said as she sat down in the opposite chair.

"No, no, I understand. He is extremely cool after all!"

"But do you think it's true, all the things they say about him?"

"No, no, not Spiderman. Not a chance in the world. I know him a little bit, I'm sort of his unofficial photographer."

"Has he mentioned me?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, what'd he say?"

"Uh, I said…he…he asked me…" Yugi nervously replied as he tried to find the right words. "What I thought about you."

"And what did you say?"

"I said, um, "Well, Spiderman, the…the great thing about Tea is that…when you look in her eyes and she's looking back in yours, everything feels…not quite normal, because you feel stronger…but yet weaker at the same time. You feel excited and at the same time terrified. The truth is…you don't know what you feel, except you know what kind of man you wanna be. It's as if you've…reached the unreachable and you weren't quite ready for it."

"You said that?" Tea whispered as Yugi's words made her speechless, yet happy at the same time.

"Well, something like that," Yugi replied as Solomon closed his eyes again with a smile on his face. Tea then put her hand on top of Yugi's hand and smiled sweetly at him. Yugi looked up and smiled back at her. But suddenly, the doors opened and Seto and Mokuba walked in with flowers of their own. Yugi immediately pulled his hand away from Tea's as soon as he saw him.

"Hey," Yugi greeted as Seto just stood there staring at the two of them, probably with all sorts running through his head.

-End Flashback-

"Ooh, I bet that awkward," Mai responded.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi replied. "But once everyone left, I fell asleep beside Grandpa for a while, but then…"

-Flashback-

"Wake up Yugi," Solomon said as he shock Yugi's shoulder. Yugi immediately rinsed his head with his hair all messed up and bags under his eyes. "You'd better go home, you look awful."

"But I don't like to leave you here," Yugi replied.

"Oh but I'm safe here."

"Is there any thing I can get for you?"

"You do to much, a job, spending time with me, plus you will be going back to school soon…you're not Superman, you know!" Solomon said as Yami, whose sprit sat beside Yugi laughed out loud as Yugi chuckled a little bit. "A smile! I haven't seen one of those on your face since Tea was here."

"Hey, you were supposed to be asleep!" Yugi replied as Solomon chuckled a bit.

"You know you where about six years old when Tea's family moved next door. And when she got out of the car and you saw her for the first time, you grabbed hold of me and said 'Grandpa! Grandpa, is that an angel?'"

"Gee, did I say that!"

"You see did!"

"Well…Seto's in love with her now. She's still his girl."

"Isn't that up to her?"

"She doesn't really know who I am."

"Because you won't let her! You're so mysterious all the time. Tell me, would it be so dangerous to let Tea know how much you care? Everybody else knows!" Suddenly, Yugi's face dropped before he jumped up, took off his puzzle and out it on the bed.

"I'll be right back!" he said before running out the door.

"But…" Solomon replied, but Yugi had already left.

Out in the corridor, Yugi ran up to a pay phone, put money in it, dialled a number and waited as it rung.

"Come on, pick up!" he whispered.

"Hi…" Tea voice finally came.

"Hey Tea…" Yugi began before he was cut off.

"…It's me. Sing your song at time beep," Tea answering machine continued before it beeped.

"Tea, it's Yugi. Are you there? Hello? You there? Well, I…I'm just calling to check up on you. Will you call me when you get in, okay? All right, well…just don't go up any dark alleys…" Yugi said into the machine before the phone suddenly got picked up. "Hello? Tea?" Yugi asked, but suddenly he heard familiar cackling coming from the other end of the phone.

"Can Spiderman come out to play?" the voice said as Yugi's face turned serious.

"Where is she!"

* * *

Author's notes: Whoa, that was a long chapter, I hoped you liked it. As you probably know (if you've seen the movie) that this story is going to end soon. But don't worry my fellow readers! A new story, made by me, called Spiderman 1.5 it just around the corner as soon as this one is finished!

Please Review!


	24. We Are Who We Choose To Be

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 24: We are who we choose **

-Flashback-

"Ah ha! There they are!" Yugi said as he landed on a building's rooftop with his costume on and looked out over the Domino Bridge. "The Goblin, Tea…and a cabin full of children? What's that about?" he said as he saw the goblin blowing up the end station of a passenger cart rail and holding the cable up with a passenger cabin full of innocent children and some adults, as Tea stood stranded on the top of the bridge in her pyjamas, pink dressing gown and slippers. "I've got to get over there and fast! But it's so far; I'll never make it there in time! Unless…" Yugi thought out load before he looked at the two flagpoles beside him and had an idea.

Yugi quickly drew two webs out of his arm, which each attached to the top of the flagpoles. Then, while still holding on to the two webs, Yugi jumped down the side of the building as the two flag poles started to bend down into his direction, as he used all his strength to pull them back.

"Ha! The old sling shot technique, genius!" Yugi said out loud. "Just hope I don't crush into anything again or I over shot my target and end up a one wet spider! Okay…I here I go!" Suddenly Yugi weakened the strength in his arms while still hold out the webs and went shooting up like a slingshot.

"Wwwwweeeee! I'm flying!" Yugi yelled in excitement as he flew through the air, nearing the bridge.

Once Yugi reached the bridge, he shot out a few other webs as he twisted, turned and looped-t-loop around the bridges supported until he landed on his feet on the top of the supports just a above the bridge's road.

"Spiderman!" the Goblin replied as he stood the higher support in the bridge, way above Spiderman/Yugi.

"The one and only!" Spiderman/Yugi replied as he looked up at him.

"This is why only fools are heroes. Because you never know when some lunatic will come along with the sadistic choice," the Goblin said as he held Tea by the neck, with her hanging on to his arm, in his left hand with her hanging over the water, screaming, and in his right was a long cable that lead to the hanging cable cart mostly full of terrified children in his right. "Let die the woman you love," he said as he held up Tea a little more as one of her slippers fell off into the water.

"My slipper!" Tea yelled as she continued to scream.

'Women,' Yugi briefly thought to himself as he shock his head before snapping back to reality.

"Or, suffer the little children!" the Goblin said as the rinsed his right arm, which had the cable in it.

"Spiderman! Save us!" the children in the cabin screamed as he saw them on the end of the cable.

"Make your choice Spiderman! And see how a hero is rewarded!"

"Don't do it Goblin!" Spiderman/Yugi yelled.

"We are who we choose to be! NOW CHOOSE!" the Goblin yelled as he let go of Tea and the cable at the same time.

"NO!"

-End flashback-

"OH RA!" Mai yelled as she jumped up in shock. "That is a tough choice! Who did you choose to save?"

"Oh Mai," Yugi replied. "There was no choice…"

-Flashback-

Yugi ran to the end and took a huge jump off the bridge, catching Tea in the process. Suddenly, Yugi drew a web and swung around under the bridge and caught the loose cable on the falling cabin. Then, with Tea now hanging around his neck, Yugi shot a web straight up under the bridge with his one free hand as the cabin suddenly came to a stop.

_So there we were, I had the cable in my right hand, Tea hanging around my neck, and my only free hand on the web attached to underneath the bridge, hanging onto dear life, with the web breaking off bit by bit. I was a sitting duck! But my luck was about to change…_

"Ahoy up there!" a voice came form down below. Spiderman/Yugi looked round to see a small boat coming towards them. "We're going to bring the barge right under you!"

"Okay!" Spiderman/Yugi yelled back. "But can you hurry it up a little? I'm not exactly in the best position a wanna be in!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Tea suddenly screamed very loudly.

"OW! Not so loud! My ears can't take it!"

"He's coming back!" Tea screamed again.

"Oh, well then why didn't you say so!" Spiderman/Yugi replied before he looked up to see the Goblin getting on his glider and started to head towards them. "Listen Tea, I need you to climb down!"

"I can't!" she whimpered.

"Yes you can!" Spiderman/Yugi replied before the started to break off more that they dropped a bit. "Tea you can do it! You have to! Trust me!" Spiderman/Yugi yelled as Tea looked at him and slowly nodded. She then started to slowly climb down the cable. Meanwhile, Yugi looked up to see that the Goblin was nearing them. "Hurry!"

"I can't…I can't do it!" Tea cried.

"Hold on Tea!" Spiderman/Yugi yelled as the Goblin flew straight past him and knocked him a little, making the cabin and the cable, which Tea was holding onto, shake. Tea tried desperately on hold on to the cabin as it shock. Suddenly, the Goblin flew back to Spiderman/Yugi, this time punching him in the face and he flew by. Making Yugi let go of the cable, but still holding onto the web connected to underneath the bridge.

_At that point I thought it was all over. Tea had lost her grip on the cable as it started to fall again. But suddenly, I swung back and grabbed it, just as Tea managed to grab hold of the side of the cabin. But then, he was came back…_

"Oh great, I'm a sitting duck!" Yugi said to himself. "I might as well of had a great big target sign on my chest!"

"Ha ha ha! Time to die!" the Goblin yelled as sharp blades suddenly popped out from his glider as he charged towards Yugi. But suddenly, something landed on his hand, which suddenly knocked him off course, and shot past Spiderman/Yugi.

"Come up here tough guy! I've got a little something for you!" a man with short brown hair shouted over the bridge as he as the other people of Domino city threw what ever they could at the Goblin as the villain looked up at them. "Leave Spiderman alone! You're going to pick on a guy trying to save a bunch of kids!"

"Hey, I've got something for your ass!" a girl with short black hair yelled as she threw a metal pole, which hit the Green Goblin on the head. "Ha! I got him Brian!" she said to the other guy.

"Good job Niri!" Brian replied.

"You mess with Spidey, you mess with Domino!" Niri yelled.

"Yeah! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Brian shouted.

Meanwhile, Spiderman/Yugi watched the people of Domino help him out.

'Aww, they do love me after all!' Yugi thought before he suddenly remembered something. "Oh right, the bout!" he said as he let loose on his grip on the cable to the boat. When the cabin successfully was layered onto the boat, everyone took their attention off the Goblin and cheered.

"Whoo! I'm number one! I'm number one!" Yugi cheered.

"Spiderman watch out!" Tea yelled.

"Wha…" Yugi respond as he looked around, but then it was to late. The Goblin had thrown a bit of wire around Yugi and dragged him away. "AH! I'm being kidnapped! I need a hero…oh wait, I am the hero…HELP!"


	25. Final Battle

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 25 -Final Battle**

_The Goblin grabbed me into this rusty old building. After hurling me through a couple of windows and brick walls. He then threw a ball and it exploded in my face, which destroyed half my mask…_

"Hey! That took me ages to make!" Yugi yelled at him as he struggled to get back up. "That's it, you're going down!"

_And so the long battle commenced. I think I did quite well in the first round…_

Suddenly, the Green Goblin slammed Yugi against to brick wall and he then went back down to the ground motionless.

…_Okay, maybe not as well as I'd hoped._

Yugi slowly got back up, as he was about to shoot out a web from he's arm. But suddenly, the Goblin stepped on his wrist.

"Aaaaahhhh! That hurts!" Yugi moaned.

"That's the point!" the Green Goblin replied as he stood over Yugi. "You've spun your last web Spiderman. Had you not been so selfish, your little girlfriend's death would have been quick and painless. But now that you've really pissed me off, I'm going to finished her…nice and slow!" he said as he got out his green pointed weapon, which suddenly opened up into three green blades. "Tea and I…were going to have a hell of a time!"

Suddenly, the Goblin brought his new weapon right at Yugi, but Yugi instantly stood up and grabbed it, just as it was inches from his face and shoved it back, making the Green Goblin going flying back a bit.

_Now I was the one pissed off! I remember being so blinded by rage, like that night I got by fathers shooter. I just beat the crap out of him as much as possible; I even got to pull a wall down on him. I was just punching him up against the wall when…_

"Yugi! Stop, stop!" a familiar voice said from under the Goblin's mask, which made Yugi immediately stop. "It's me…" he said again as the Goblin took off the Goblin mask to reveal his real face. Yugi's face dropped in shock.

"Gozaburo Kaiba," Yugi whispered as the man in front of him as in fact Gozaburo Kaiba, the father of his best friend, Seto.

"Yugi, thank god for you!"

"You killed all those people on that balcony…you nearly even killed your own two sons."

"The Goblin killed them. I had nothing to do with it! Don't let him take me again. I beg you, protect me!"

"But…you tried to kill Grandpa, you tried to kill Tea…"

"But not you, I could never kill you. I tried to stop it, I couldn't stop it," Gozaburo said as he secretly passed a button on the top of his wrist on his suit. "I knew form the beginning. If anything ever happened to me, it was you I could count on. Not Seto or Mokuba, you Yugi Moto, you would save me and so you have. Thank god for you…give me your hand," he said as he held out his hand towards Yugi, as Yugi just stood there, not knowing what to think. "Believe in me, as I believed in you. I've been like a father to you…be a son to me now."

"I have a father, his name was Jack Moto," Yugi replied as Gozaburo's face suddenly went evil again.

"God speed Spiderman!" he said back in the Goblin's evil voice. Suddenly, Yugi sensed something form behind him. The button Gozaburo pressed earlier activated the glider to get behind him. Suddenly, the glider's blade popped out again as Yugi immediately jumped up. The glider shot straight under him, but suddenly it was heading at a new target that was in front of it. "Oh…"

Suddenly, the glider crashed right into him, pinning him up against the wall, as Yugi had landed back down, on all fours on top of a pile of rumble watching him as Gozaburo screamed in pain and blood coming out his mouth.

"Yugi…" Gozaburo whispered in his normal voice again as Yugi leaned in. "Don't tell them…" Suddenly, Gozaburo's top half collapsed on the glider, not moving again.

"I won't," Yugi whispered; as he bowed his head, know exactly what he meant.

-End Flashback-

"Wow…" Mai responded. "What did he mean by _them_?"

"Seto and Mokuba," Yugi replied as he looked sadly down again. "Which made the next part even harder…"

"There's more!" Mai replied.

"Yeah…"

-Flashback-

_Even though he was my arch-foe, or should I say, MY FIRST ARCH-FOE! And I hated his guts out after all that he had done…he was still my friend's father and I knew what had to be done…_

Yugi entered Gozaburo's office at Kaiba corp. through the window and the laid Gozaburo's dead body on the leather sofa near the window. Suddenly, as he heard footsteps, Yugi quickly looked back at, in his half torn mask as he stood in the dark, seeing his best friend Seto Kaiba standing in the door way, looking shocked and confused at the scene before him.

"What have you done?" Seto whispered before yelling out. "What have you done!"

Seto quickly turned to a table draw that was beside him and pulled out his father's gun. But by the time he looked up and aimed it, Spiderman had gone back out the open window.

The wind blew through the curtains of the open window as Seto immediately ran over to his stepfather's body.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Author's notes: Whoa! I've nearly finished this story! Just two chapter to go! Please review! 


	26. Funeral

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 26 - Funeral **

-Flashback-

_A week past ever so quickly, for me more than everyone else…I tried to avoid Seto as best I could, but then he asked me to come to the funeral. I couldn't let him down, not again…_

Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Tea and Solomon stood over Gozaburo's grave as well as several other people. Yugi looked over at Tea and his grandfather.

'If only they knew,' Yugi thought before he then looked over at his friend Seto, who stood away from the grave and looking out over the hill top. Yugi then walked over to him.

"Hey," Yugi said as Seto snapped out of his trance and turned around to face him. "I'm so sorry Seto, I know what it's like to lose a father."

"I didn't lose him…" Seto replied, before suddenly grabbing Yugi by the collar and held him up to his eye level. "He was stolen from me! Nobody steals form me! One day Spiderman will pay. I swear on my step-fathers grave, Spiderman will pay!"

Suddenly, Kaiba let go of Yugi hit, as he hit the ground hard. Kaiba then started to walk away back to his limo, while Yugi watched him go as he sat on the grass.

"Let's go Mokuba," Kaiba said, not turning around.

"Coming," Mokuba replied as he ran past Yugi and caught up with his brother.

Once Kaiba and Mokuba reached the limo and it drove off, Yugi finally got back up and wiped the dirt off his clothes. Yugi then turn to look back over at Tea and his grandfather before walking on somewhere else, as Tea watched him.

Yugi walked on, as Yami appeared, walking beside him.

/--Are you okay Yugi? --/ He minded linked to him, but Yugi didn't seem to be listening to him.

/-No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, the ones I love will always be the ones who will pay-/

/--What are you talking about--/

But Yugi didn't listen again, he just kept on walking, of which seemed like an eternity until he finally stopped at another grave.

"**Rose Moto, Beloved wife, daughter and mother. And, Jack Moto, beloved husband and father**," Yugi quietly read off he grave in front of him.

/-Yami, can I be alone for a while-/

/--Sure Yugi--/

Yami suddenly disappeared back into the puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck, as Yugi stood in complete silence while looking down at his parent's grave.

Suddenly, the silence was broken after several minutes had pasted as Yugi heard font steps coming towards him. He instantly turned around to see Tea walking up to him. Once she reached him, she gave him and hug as he hugged her back.

"You must miss them so much," Tea said.

"It's been so hard with out them," Yugi replied as he tried so hard not to cry.

"There's been something I've been wanting to tell you," Tea said as she pulled out of the hug and looked into his eyes. "When I was up there…and I thought I was going to die. There was only one person who I was thing of…and it wasn't who I'd thought it'd be…it was you Yugi!" Tea said as Yugi's eyes widened happily. "I kept on thinking, 'I hope I make it through this, so that I can see Yugi Moto's face one more time'."

"Really?"

"There's only one man who's always been there for me. Who makes me feel like I'm more than I could ever thought I could be. That I'm just…me. And that's okay…but the truth is…I love you!"

Suddenly, Yugi's face dropped.

"I love you so much Yugi!" Tea said before she kissed Yugi on the lips with her hands around the back of his head.

-End Flashback-

"YES!" Mai cheered. "Finally, the two of you got together!" But Mai's cheers were cut short as she saw Yugi wasn't quite as happy. "There's more isn't there?"

Yugi silently nodded before continuing telling the story.

-Flashback-

Tea broke away from the kiss and looked up at Yugi, confused why he didn't kiss her back.

_All I wanted was to tell her how much I loved her…_

"I can't," Yugi whispered.

"You can't what?" Tea asked.

"Tell you…everything. I mean, there's so much to tell."

"Yeah, there's so much to tell."

"I want you to know…that I will always be there for you. I will always be there to take care of you. I promise you that…I will always be your friend!" Yugi said as Tea's face dropped as well.

"Only a friend, Yugi Moto?" Tea asked, as she sounded upset.

"That's all I have to give," Yugi replied as saw the sadness in her ace with tears running down her cheeks. Yugi then walked past her to walk away, just as Tea suddenly looked up and realised something that seemed quite familiar. She placed her figures up to her lips and then turned to watch Yugi walk away.

-End Flashback-

Yugi suddenly stood up and grabbed his mask, as Mai started weeping at the sad ending.

"Gosh Yugi!" Mai wept.

"After that, Seto, or as he then preferred to be called Kaiba now, took over Kaiba corp. Me and Tea remained friends as we said, although after saying I'd just be her friend, I that's what started her obsession about friendship. We also became friends with Joey and Tristan after we went back to school after I saved them from a bully. Me and Kaiba lost contact, we never spoke to each over again until a couple of months past on and the finally beat him a duel monsters using Exodia. As you've probably seen, I've tried to rebuild our friendship, but it is broken…anyway, then came Duellist Kingdom and then Battle City as I still tried to keep up my Spiderman duties and keep them secret from the gang."

"Wow, so what's next then? For you and Spiderman?"

Yugi remained silent for a while, but then spoke again before putting his mask back on.

"Whatever life has in store for me, I will never forget these words, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' This is my gift, my curse, who am I? I'm Spiderman!"

Suddenly, Yugi jumped off his apartment building and swung through the city, as Mai watched him go.

**THE END**…for now

**Author's notes**: Well that's the end of this story, but I still have not one, but two extra treats for you readers in the next and final chapter of A Spiderman Story! Please review!


	27. Dream of a Hero

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything so don't sue!

**A Spiderman Story  
****Chapter 27- Dream of a Hero**

Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, Tristan and Joey all stood on top off a building. Tristan sat behind some drums, Joey held a guitar and Yugi, Kaiba and Tea were standing behind microphones. They all were stand in front of a huge screen.

Tristan started playing drums, while Joey started playing guitar, as Yugi started to sing into the microphone!

"_I am so high, I can hear heaven,_" he sung, while on the screen behind him showed Yugi/Spiderman swinging and flying through the city. "_I am so high, I can hear heaven. Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me…and they say that a hero can save us."_

"_I'm not gonna stand here and wait,_" Kaiba sung into the microphone.

**"**_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,_" Tea sung into her microphone.

**"**_Watch as we all fly away,_" they all sang together as Joey and Tristan continued playing.

"_Someone told me that love would all save us," _Kaiba sang, as on the screen behind them was Gozaburo congratulating Kaiba on his graduation day. "_But how can that be? Look what love gave us._" Suddenly, the screen showed Spiderman/Yugi standing over Gozaboro's dead body. "_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that world never came."_

"_And they say that a hero can save us_," Yugi sang.

**"**_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_," Kaiba sang.

**"**_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_," Tea sang.

"_Watch as we all fly away,"_ they all sang together.

"_Aaahhh-hhhaaa_!" Joey yelled as he did a solo on his guitar, along with Tristan hitting the drums in the background.

"_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you_," Tea sand as the screen behind them showed the scene where Tea is holding Yugi's hand in the hospital, then it Tea kissing Spiderman and then her kissing Yugi "_It isn't the love of a hero…_" she sang before Yugi joined in as the screen showed Yugi walking away from Tea and then him jumping off the bridge as Spiderman. "_That's why I fear it won't do_."

"_And they say that a hero can save us_," Yugi sang.

**"**_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_," Kaiba sang.

**"**_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_," Tea sang.

"_Watch as we all fly away,"_ they all sang together.

**"**_And they're watching me,_" Yugi sang.

"_Watching me_," Joey and Tristan sang in the background.

"_I'm watching him_," Kaiba sang.

"_Watching him_,"Joey and Tristan sang in the background.

"_As he flies away_," Tea sang as the screen behind showed Yugi/Spiderman saving the tournament and Tea.

"_And they're watching me,_" Yugi sang.

"_Watching me_," Joey and Tristan sang in the background.

"_I'm watching him_," Kaiba sang.

"_Watching him_,"Joey and Tristan sang in the background.

"_As he flies away_," Tea sang as the screen behind then showed Yugi/Spiderman battling the Green Goblin in the building fire/the bridge.

"_And they're watching me,_" Yugi sang.

"_Watching me_," Joey and Tristan sang in the background.

"_I'm watching him_," Kaiba sang.

"_Watching him_,"Joey and Tristan sang in the background.

"_As he flies away_," Tea sang as the screen behind then showed Yugi/Spiderman saving Tea from falling.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ Joey and Tristan sang. _"Whhoooa…"_

* * *

Yugi suddenly woke up after his weird song dream.

"What was that?" he asked himself before lying back on his bed. But suddenly he heard a crying for help and he sighed in frustration. "Can't a hero get any sleep around here?"

Yugi got out of bed and walked towards his closet. He opened it to reveal the Spiderman suit hung up.

* * *

Author's notes: Well that's it for this story,**but** here's a little sneak preview of the next…

Yami and Yugi are sitting in the park on a bench; Yami was watching the children play, and the people walking past, while Yugi was looking down at his lap.

"Every once and a while a villain shows up to terrorise the city…. Wherever there is a villain, there is a hero, which is you…. Where ever there is a hero, there's a sidekick…that's me." Yami said as Yugi suddenly looked up at him in shock.


End file.
